Des espions à Poudlard? Jamais!
by Laidies Perceneige
Summary: Angel et Ludwig n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Par une spirale infernale mêlant humour, drame et mystère. Découvrez que devient Poudlard quand les méchants s'organisent.
1. Prologue : Là où tout commence

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,  
>Ceci est ma première fiction merci d'être clément envers une pauvre auteure qui découvre comment marche le site...<br>Je voudrai tout d'abord remercier ma bêta Fredou26 qui a le courage de corriger cette fanfiction.  
>J'espère que ça vous plaira!<br>**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent **pas : **ils sont à J.K. Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai créé.. A vous de découvrir ces magnifiques personnages!****  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : Là où tout commence<strong>

Ludwig fixait la tombe qui se dressait sinistrement devant lui. Elle lui semblait si grande, si haute, si triste...

La neige tombait lentement, recouvrant tout de son manteau blanc et pur, enveloppant le jeune homme et tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Atténuant les bruits, enfermant Ludwig face à son désespoir. La pureté et la douceur de cette neige contrastait avec la désolation évoquée par la seule présence de la tombe.

Le regard triste, Ludwig fixait la pierre tombale, plongé dans la semi-obscurité de cette fin d'après-midi d'hiver, et bien qu'il souffre, ses yeux restaient secs. Il ne pleurait pas, et ne pleurerait pas. Il ne le pouvait plus. Toutes les larmes de son corps avaient déjà été versées. Il n'en restait plus une à couler maintenant. Bien qu'il soit meurtri. Bien qu'il soit blessé. Bien qu'il souffre.

Car ses parents venaient de mourir.

- « Ludwig Elena Ivanov ? », appela quelqu'un derrière son dos, si proche de lui qu'il pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son épaule. Bien que la voix fût douce, Ludwig sursauta.

Il n'avait entendu personne arriver, n'avait entendu ni la neige s'enfoncer sous des pieds, ni aucuns bruits de vêtements, et encore moins une respiration, alors qu'il avait l'oreille très fine, et pourtant, cette personne semblait s'être positionnée sans problème derrière lui.

Ludwig fit un rapide demi-tour sur lui-même, pour se retrouver face à une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle avait une trentaine d'années et était d'une grande beauté. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond si clair que, par endroits, ils semblaient blancs. Ils étaient attachés en une natte compliquée qui remontait pour former un chignon serré. Son visage était beau avec des traits fins et un teint lumineux. Son expression était neutre, un peu froide peut-être, et assurément arrogante -un menton un tout petit peu trop relevé, un regard méprisant-. Son maintien était droit et sa tenue ajustée avec soin. Une cape de fourrure noire était posée délicatement sur ses frêles épaules, et sa magnifique robe de velours, tout aussi noire, tombait en un lourd drapé jusqu'à ses pieds.

- « Bonjour. », reprit la femme en relevant un peu plus le menton, « Je me nomme Narcissa Malefoy. Tu dois probablement savoir que nos familles étaient très proches. J'aimais beaucoup tes parents, bien que cela fasse plusieurs années que nous ne nous voyions plus. C'est donc avec peine que nous avons entendu le testament de ton père. Évidemment, nous accompliront la tâche qu'il nous a confié, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire. »

- « Lancelot Ivanov était mon père. », annonça Ludwig d'une voix dépourvue de joie avant de continuer: « Mais nous n'étions pas proche, je ne connais donc pas la _chose_ de son testament auquel vous faites allusion. », ajouta-il alors que ses yeux se voilaient de tristesse.

En vérité, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas proches qu'il n'avait pas assisté à la lecture du testament, mais c'était parce que cela faisait trop mal et qu'il ne voulait, en aucun cas, savoir à quels vautours ces parents avaient donné leur fortune. Mais cela n'était pas agréable pour autant de s'entendre dire par une inconnue qu'elle connaissait mieux ses parents que lui-même.

Si Narcissa était gênée par son manque évident de tact qui avait apparemment blessé le jeune homme, elle n'en montra rien:

- « Ils voulaient que nous t'adoptions. Que tu viennes vivre au manoir Malefoy avec nous, et que tu vives avec mon cher fils Draco comme s'il était ton frère. »

Ludwig ne répondit pas. Il accusa le coup. Il se sentait tout de même blessé et vexé que ce soit cette femme inconnue qui lui annonce cette nouvelle si importante et qui est, en plus, devant la tombe de ces parents. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait voulu qu'on lui annonce, mais pas comme ça. _Après tout, peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais moment aux mauvaises nouvelles qui bouleversent votre vie de bouleverser celle-ci; juste le moment où elles arrivent, se dit-il._

Il se contenta pour toute réponse de se retourner vers la tombe, tournant de ce fait volontairement le dos à Narcissa, car même s'il savait cela impoli -il avait de l'éducation tout de même!- c'était le moyen le plus rapide pour couper court à cette conversation qui le faisait souffrir.

Il ne rebaissa pas sa garde pour autant. Il entendit donc parfaitement les sons caractéristiques des pas sur la neige, annonçant qu'une personne supplémentaire arrivait dans son dos.

- « Bonjour! », dit une voix similaire à celle de la femme, bien que beaucoup plus enfantine. « Ravis de faire ta connaissance. Je suis désolé de te rencontrer en de si tristes circonstances, toutes mes condoléances. »

- « Je te présente Draco», dit Narcissa, comme si ce Draco avait besoin d'être présenté. Ludwig avait déjà compris qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy Junior, il n'était pas bête, il savait reconnaître une voix. Narcissa continua malgré le fait que Ludwig l'ignorait: « Il est mon fils unique bien-aimé, et à partir d'aujourd'hui, ton demi-frère. Il a le même âge que toi et j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien.

Ludwig n'avait aucune envie de se retourner pour saluer l'inconnu, il aurait voulu rester toute la journée ici, à regarder cette tombe, pour réellement réaliser que ses parents étaient partis. Ils n'étaient pas une famille très soudée, ses parents et lui, mais perdre le peu qu'on a quand on se retrouve sans rien, c'est perdre beaucoup.

Mais la curiosité était trop forte et elle finit par l'emporter. Ludwig se retourna pour détailler son nouveau demi-frère. Cette idée lui faisait très bizarre. _Il avait, lui, Ludwig, un demi-frère?_ Il détailla Draco qui était plutôt grand pour son âge, tout comme l'était Ludwig, donc ils avaient à peu près la même taille. Ils étaient blonds tous les deux, avaient à peu près le même nez fin et les même lèvres charnues, mais leurs traits étaient différents. Alors que le visage de Draco était beau, d'une beauté froide, avec peut-être comme seul défaut des pommettes un peu hautes, celui de Ludwig était fin, si fin qu'il aurait facilement pu passer pour une fille, et cette féminité était renforcée par ces cheveux. Ludwig avait toujours aimé les cheveux longs, donc il les portait longs, attachés en catogan. Cependant, il avait gardé une mèche plus courte pour souligner la courbe de sa mâchoire, venant souligner son visage pâle. Leurs yeux étaient aussi très différents; petits et verts pour Draco et ceux de Ludwig, grands et noirs.

« Nous acheminerons toutes tes affaires du manoir Ivanov au manoir Malefoy durant la fin des vacances scolaires. Nous devons malheureusement bientôt partir, mais je te laisse encore quelques instants pour te recueillir. », et sans attendre de réponse, Narcissa s'éloigna.

Ludwig se plaça en face de la tombe et s'agenouilla devant celle-ci, se mouillant les genoux dans la neige qui couvrait le sol et qui tombait toujours autour d'eux. Son regard redevient vague, et sa douleur l'emporta une fois de plus. Ses émotions le submergeant, il se sentit emporter au loin, comme si un orage se déchaînait à l'intérieur de lui, l'entourant complètement, le coupant du monde extérieur. Il se sentait seul, abandonné, délaissé.

Il fut sauvé de ce tourbillon d'émotions négatives par une main qui se posa sur son épaule. Il entendit se rapprocher quelqu'un à côté de lui, mais il ne broncha pas. Il découvrit Malefoy Junior à ses côtés, observant tristement la tombe des parents de Ludwig. Il compatissait, mais ne disait mot, pour ne pas troubler le silence oppressant. Draco ne pouvait sûrement pas consoler quelqu'un qui venait de perdre sa famille avec des mots, et il le savait. Il se tenait juste là, aux-côtes de Ludwig, sans rien dire, lui apportant juste son soutient par ce petit contact sur l'épaule. Ce n'était pas grande chose, mais Ludwig apprécia énormément la clarté d'esprit de son nouveau demi-frère, ainsi que la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve. Cela gomma immédiatement la première impression de petit arrogant qu'avait eu Ludwig sur Draco en l'apercevant.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Quand Narcissa revient pour les chercher, la neige avait eu le temps, malgré sa lenteur, de former une petit couche sur le dos voûté de Ludwig, encore à genoux devant la tombe. Draco se tenait toujours à ces côtés, quoi que, transi de froid; ils l'étaient d'ailleurs tous les deux, car la neige avait depuis longtemps percée leurs couches de vêtements pour venir mouiller et geler leurs corps d'enfants. Ludwig apprécia d'autant plus la présence de Draco qui était resté avec lui dans ce froid polaire et qui ne s'était même pas plaint une seule fois.

Alors Narcissa les obligea à se lever et elle les amena jusqu'au porte-au-loin, emmenant Ludwig vers sa nouvelle demeure.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que le prologue vous a plut... si non merci de lire la suite qui arrivera le plus rapidement possible, peut-être que vous changerai d'avis.. (on sait jamais.)<br>****N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce qui ne va pas ou vos impressions.. ou vos questions.  
><strong>**Merci de votre lecture! Et à bientôt!**


	2. A la recherche de la voie 9 34

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**  
><strong>J'espère que vous allez bien...<strong>  
><strong>Voici le chapitre 1 de cette magnifique fiction!<strong>  
><strong>Merci à vous de la suivre ou de la lire! Et merci à ma géniallissime bêta Frédou26, qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi, hein?<strong>

**Réponses aux review :**

**Noiram : Merci pour ta review, je corrigerai les petites fautes dès que possible..  
><strong>

**Fredou26 : Je sais que c'est toiiiii... Merci, merci, encore merci! Je suis pas folle... Voici la suite, je ne vais pas te faire attendre 1 mois comme deux auteures que je connais bien... ça fait presque un an que vous avez commencer votre fiction...**

**Lily3398 : je suis contente que ça te plaise... Mon sadissime s'arrête là pour l'instant...**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à J.K. Rowling. sauf ceux que j'ai inventé! A vous de découvrir l'autre magnifique personnage...**

**Maintenant place à la fiction:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: À la recherche de la voie 9 ¾<strong>

oOoOoO(AN)oOoOoO

La voie 9 ¾, la voie 9 ¾ où est-elle ?

_Je ne la trouve pas!,_ se dit, paniquée, la jeune fille qui repassait maintenant pour la troisième fois sur la même voie. Cette rentrée ne la stressait pas, au contraire, elle la terrorisait. Dès qu'elle pensait à cette rentrée qui l'attendait, son estomac se retournait et elle devait ravaler des hauts le cœur.

_Ne pense pas à tout ça, contente-toi de chercher, tu vas être en retard !,_ se dit-elle en pressant le pas, poussant devant elle un gros chariot où s'empilait ses valises.

_Ah! Enfin, quelqu'un comme moi!_, pensa la jeune fille en apercevant, non loin d'elle, un jeune homme aux cheveux foncés et au visage gracile qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, mais qui, lui aussi, tenait devant lui un chariot. Ce qui attira le regard de la jeune fille perdue fut la chouette présente dans une cage, sur le dessus des sacs empilés du garçon. Elle le vit s'avancer vers un mur, se mettre à courir vers celui-ci...

_C'est ça le mur magique?,_ se demanda la jeune fille quand elle vit la silhouette fonçant vers la catastrophe imminente d'un nez cassé et de plusieurs bleus disparaître simplement. Évidemment, elle avait entendu parler de ce passage vers la voie 9 ¾, mais elle ne se doutait pas que ce serait aussi impressionnant.

C'est alors qu'elle se mit, elle aussi, à courir vers le mur. Sa course légèrement freinée par son lourd fardeau ne l'empêchait pas d'avancer. L'appréhension montait en elle. Elle n'était pas rassurée à l'idée de foncer dans un mur, la peur du choc, des blessures que cela causerait... Et comme d'habitude, en situation de stress, elle se rassura en pensant à autre chose: _C'est quoi ce mur?! Ils ne connaissent pas les portes les sorciers? Et puis, ça va pas de mettre un passage aussi important en pleine vue des moldus? Mais à quoi pensaient-ils? Ils n'auraient pas pu mettre ça dans un endroit plus discret et..._ Son raisonnement s'arrêta net, quand, au lieu du choc tant attendu, elle se retrouva autre part. La luminosité avait baissée et l'ambiance était différente, ainsi que les odeurs qui étaient de nouvelles fragrances. Elle avait l'impression d'être passée d'un monde à un autre, ce qui était effectivement plus ou moins le cas...

L'architecture, elle aussi, avait changé: le haut plafond moderne soutenu par des poutres en fer noir immaculé de la première gare avait laissé place à une armature rouillée où la crasse était bien visible. La locomotive devant elle lui sembla appartenir à l'antiquité et l'étroit conduit en pente légère laissait tout juste la place à la cheminée en tête du train de passer. On se serait cru dans une ancienne bouche de métro désaffecté qui aurait été convertie en gare. _C'est peut-être le cas ?,_ se dit la jeune fille avec un sourire, mais un son bien trop familier la tira de sa rêverie : _Le sifflet ! Le train va partir !_

Courant brusquement vers le train, elle aperçut une ombre familière en bout de queue.

- « Théo ! », hurla-t-elle, poussant toujours son chariot devant elle.

Alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre, elle trébucha sur un obstacle invisible et s'écroula par terre. Heureusement, le chariot ne versa pas, et seul un sac de toile quitta la pile en même temps que la jeune fille s'étalait de tout son long en jurant.

Le garçon se prénommant Théo vient vers elle et au lieu de l'aider à se relever, il la toisa de ses yeux froids, puis avec un soupir excédé, prit les baguages de la jeune fille et les chargea à bord. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à redescendre aider la jeune fille qui se relevait péniblement, le train s'ébroua. Immédiatement, le jeune garçon se cramponna à la rambarde présente à sa droite et ne bougea plus. La jeune fille reprit sa course en ramassant au passage le bagage égaré alors que le train s'avançait lentement. Elle dut courir après la locomotive qui prenait rapidement de la vitesse, et dans un sursaut de bon sens, Théo lui tendit la main. Elle s'y agrippa fermement et crut, un instant, qu'elle allait l'entraîner sous les roues mais le jeune homme tint bon. Après un dernier soubresaut, il parvient à la tirer à bord, mais l'élan les fit faire un vol plané qui prit fin quand ils s'écroulèrent tous deux, côte à côte, dans le wagon, la respiration sifflante.

- « La prochaine fois, vient à l'heure, Angel ! », parvient-il à dire entre deux rires, tout en se relevant péniblement.

La dite Angel ne sembla pas apprécier la remarque.

- « Tu n'es plus malade en transport toi ? », dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Aussitôt, Théo pâlit, se plia en deux et eu juste le temps de se pencher par la porte du wagon, restée ouverte, pour vomir sur les rails défilants, tout le contenu de son estomac.

Angel se mit à rire quand, entre deux hoquets, il lui jeta un regard assassin.

- « Ah! D'accord, ce n'était pas gentil. », dit Angel.

Elle attrapa un sac plastique dans l'une des valises éparpillées au sol, mais quand elle le tendit au malade, elle ne reçut qu'un autre regard à faire froid dans le dos qui ne sembla pourtant pas la perturber pour autant, puisqu'elle continua :

- « Pardon, encore…Et merci de m'avoir aidé. », reprit-elle plus bas.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lus ce chapitre!<br>J'espère que vous aimez Angel et Ludwig.. Vous avez intérêt sinon je vous trouve et je vous tue! Hahaha...  
>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à bientôt!<strong>

**Perceneige Laidies**


	3. Le Poudlard Express

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!  
>L'aventure continue! Maintenant que vous avez vus les deux personnages que j'ai rajouté, l'histoire peut commencer!<br>Tout d'abord merci aux personnes qui lisent cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît!**

****Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à J.K. Rowling. sauf ceux que j'ai inventé (Angel Nott et Ludwig Ivanov si vous avez pas compris qui ils étaient)  
><strong>**

****Bonne lecture!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le Poudlard Express<strong>

Théo finit par réussir à se redresser, le teint livide, le sac en plastique toujours en main.

- « Je vais rejoindre les autres dans leur compartiment », ajouta-t-il froidement.

Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna rapidement.

Apparemment, il était vexé. Angel avait encore blessé sa fierté. Elle arrangerait sûrement ce problème plus tard.

Angel commença à arpenter les couloirs du train à la recherche d'un endroit où elle pourrait dormir. Le sprint qu'elle venait de faire l'avait beaucoup fatigué. De plus, sa dernière vraie nuit remontait à plusieurs jours. Elle était épuisée et sentait le poids de cette fatigue dans tous ses muscles, dans ses réflexes diminués, dans ses gestes gourds, dans ses paupières lourdes... Elle voulait se reposer dans un endroit calme où elle pourrait se détendre en toute quiétude. Dans un compartiment vide par exemple. Malheureusement, ils étaient déjà tous occupés.

Angel erra donc un moment sans vraiment de but entre les différents wagons. Elle observa toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontra, essayant de retenir leurs visages et les groupes d'amis qui semblaient déjà se former. Ce genre d'informations pouvait toujours servir.

Elle croisa un groupe de jeune gens, dont un des garçons qui attira particulièrement son attention. En fait, ce fut son regard qu'elle remarqua en premier: noir, sombre… Ressemblant à un gouffre qui semblait prêt à vous engloutir à tout moment, un puit sans fond de froideur et d'arrogance mal dissimulées…

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, leur regard s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre quelques secondes. Ce qui permit à Angel de détailler le mystérieux jeune homme. Blond, les yeux noirs tout autant que l'était son regard, il avait une de ces beautés froides que les grands sculpteurs donnaient à leurs œuvres de marbre. Le groupe de jeunes gens continua son chemin, entraînant le bel inconnu à leur suite. Angel se retrouva, de nouveau, seule.

Elle arriva au fond du train, le dernier compartiment était vide. Elle y entra donc et remarqua qu'il était très vieux. Les banquettes, comme les murs, étaient défraîchies. Mais le pire, c'était la puanteur. Angel n'identifia pas ce que cela pouvait être, mais ça sentait vraiment mauvais. Si fort que la jeune fille suffoquait.

Angel posa ses affaires dans le filet à bagage en retenant sa respiration et d'un coup de baguette magique, répara les défauts majeurs du compartiment. Elle eut plus de mal à améliorer la qualité de l'air, qui devint finalement respirable, bien qu'un fumet léger perdura. Puis, elle s'allongea sur l'une des banquettes et, telle un chat, s'étira pour délasser ses muscles et, avec un soupir de bonheur, s'endormit enfin.

OoOoOoO

Elle se retrouva dans une pièce ronde, avec un plancher ciré et des tentures abîmées aux murs.

À ses côtés, un bébé ronflait bruyamment, endormit à même le sol. Angel ressentit un élan d'affection pour ce petit être sans défense, chose rare chez elle. Elle essaya de tendre les bras vers l'enfant mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger!

Après plusieurs tentatives, elle se résigna mentalement au fait de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Elle avait l'habitude de ces rêves étranges où les règles métaphysiques n'avaient plus d'emprises. Bouger ne lui servirait à rien et c'était fatiguant de toute façon.

Soudain, la porte qui se tenait en face d'elle explosa en un millier de morceaux et une fumée noire entra dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, descendant sur le sol en volutes malfaisantes.

Elle se répandit dans la pièce en rampant, enlevant toute trace de lumière, noircissant le sol et enveloppant tout dans son voile de ténèbres. Derrière la porte, c'était le noir absolu. L'absence totale de lumière, du moindre rayon d'espoir. De cette obscurité se détacha un grand serpent visqueux, qui se dirigea en ondulant doucement vers Angel, dardant sur elle des pupilles d'un rouge sang.

Elle tenta de hurler de terreur mais les sons restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Le serpent fondit sur Angel, et au moment précis où ses crochets venimeux allaient se refermer sur le tendre cou d'Angel, le bébé se mit à pleurer. Le serpent se détourna aussitôt de sa proie pour s'élancer vers l'enfant. Angel voulut l'attraper, malgré qu'elle ne puisse bouger, malgré que l'animal soit si repoussant, elle voulait s'en saisir pour sauver le bébé. Mais elle ne parvient même pas à bouger l'extrémité de ses doigts.

Un grésillement retentit alors, couvrant par son intensité les cris du bébé, détournant une fois de plus l'attention du serpent qui releva brusquement la tête. Mais il était trop proche, bien trop proche du visage de l'enfant, et par le mouvement brusque de sa tête, il entailla profondément le front de celui-ci avec l'un de ses crochets, juste au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière. Les cris de l'enfant doublèrent d'intensité.

OoOoOoO

Angel se réveilla en sursaut, sentant la sueur couler dans son dos et imprégner ses vêtements devenus moites. L'interphone de sa cabine, diffusant les annonces, bourdonnait horriblement. La terreur dans laquelle l'avait plongée son rêve se répercuta jusque dans la réalité, elle se crut en danger et, se redressant brusquement, elle se planqua sur le mur par réflexe. Elle fit rapidement glisser son dos jusqu'au coin du compartiment en face de la porte comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire en temps normal, pour surveiller les allées et venues.

Justement, la porte coulissa :

- « Tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud ? », demanda une jeune fille à la chevelure brune, passant la tête par la porte entrouverte.

Elle remarqua la jeune fille se tenant à l'extrémité du compartiment, l'air terrorisé. Elle en déduisit, par sa grande intelligence, que le crapaud qu'elle cherchait depuis maintenant plus d'une heure se trouvait juste sous la banquette en face et qu'il avait fait peur à la jeune fille.

Elle se jeta donc à genoux, criant d'une voix puissante et insoupçonnée:

- « Trévoooor! »

Un crapaud, à la grande surprise d'Angel, sortit effectivement d'un recoin sombre.

_Ouf!_, se dit intérieurement Angel, _une bonne excuse pour cette position délicate_, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler :

- « Oh! Merci de m'avoir secouru! Je faisais une petite sieste et quand je me suis réveillée, ce crapaud ce tenait à deux centimètres de mon visage ! »

La jeune fille brune captura à main nues la bestiole verte hideuse et, tout en se redressant, elle dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- « Bon réveil! »

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice.

- « Désolé », annonça la grande fille brune, « Mais je dois aller rendre ce crapaud fugueur à son propriétaire. On se voit plus tard ! », termina la brunette joyeusement en agitant la main comme pour dire au revoir.

Le grésillement reprit soudain une tonalité normale, c'est alors qu'une voix retentit dans l'ensemble du train: « Le train arrive à la gare de l'école dans vingt minutes. Vous êtes priés de tous portez vos robes de sorcier à la descente du train, sous peine de sanctions. »

Angel se leva, prit son uniforme dans sa valise et se dirigea vers l'avant du train où elle avait repéré des toilettes.

Elle trouva les sanitaires féminins et ferma la porte. Elle déposa ses affaires sur le bord d'un lavabo. Elle commença par faire un petit tour d'inspection, ce qui fut rapide vu qu'il n'y avait pas plus de trois toilettes et de deux petits lavabos sales et mal entretenus. La dernière toilette était occupée. Angel se changea donc dans le cabinet opposé.

Quand elle sortit, elle crut voir le garçon blond au regard sombre quitter précipitamment les toilettes des filles. Elle haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. C'était donc lui dans la toilette occupée du fond… Elle retourna, ensuite, à son compartiment et s'assit sur la banquette.

Le train s'arrêta dans un sifflement strident et la même voix qui avait dit la dernière annonce retentit encore une fois dans les hauts parleurs : « Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans l'école. »

Dès que le train s'immobilisa, dans un vacarme épouvantable, une foule de jeunes sorciers et sorcières sortirent en courant des différentes portes menant vers l'extérieur. Angel laissa, à regret, ses bagages dans son compartiment et suivit les derniers sorciers qui étaient dans le train. Elle détailla le quai, mais la visibilité était très réduite car la nuit était tombée durant le voyage. Elle distingua juste que la gare était vieille, que le quai n'était pas large et que les poutres menaçaient de tomber. Une voix grave et rocailleuse la tira de sa rêverie :

- « Les premières années, par ici! Suivez-moi! »

Angel se dirigea vers la personne qui avait parlé et vit que c'était un très grand homme, tellement grand qu'on aurait dit un géant.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna rapidement et vit que c'était la fille qui avait trouvé le crapaud nommé Trévor.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu entrais en première année. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Et toi ? », commença Hermione.

- « Angel Nott, enchanté! Je pensais que tu avais 13 ans. », répondit Angel.

- « Moi aussi! Pourtant, nous avons toutes les deux 11 ans! C'est super! Non? », répondit à son tour Hermione.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et se mirent à rire discrètement. Elles furent interrompues lorsqu'elles remarquèrent que les autres premières années étaient parties sur un sentier. Elles parlèrent en chemin, contentes de s'être trouvées.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lus le chapitre 2!<br>A votre avis** **dans quelle maison iront Ludwig et Angel? La réponse dans les prochains chapitres!  
>A bientôt!<strong>

**Perceneige Laidies**


	4. Arrivée à Poudlard

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!  
>Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais avec les fêtes et tout ce qui s'est passé après je n'avais pas forcément le temps de publier le 3ème chapitre de cette magnifique fiction...<br>**  
><strong><span>Disclamer<span> : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : Ils sont à J.K Rowling..  
><strong>  
><strong><span>Réponse aux reviews<span> : Il n'y a pas eu de review cette fois ci.. S'il vous plaît donnez moi votre avis, ça prend juste quelques minutes... Je me prosternerai devant vous s'il le faut. (Et je ne veux pas le faire, j'aime pas être ridicule)  
><strong>

**Bon j'arrête là, je vous ennuie pas plus.. Place à la fiction!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Arrivée à Poudlard<strong>

Ludwig suivait lui aussi les premières années, accompagnant son frère de coeur Draco. Des regards étonnés se posaient souvent sur eux, les deux garçons se ressemblant beaucoup, mais on arrivait à les différencier sans aucun problème. Ils étaient tous les deux blonds, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là.

L'un avait les cheveux courts d'un blond presque blanc avec des yeux d'un bleu si pur, une copie conforme de son père pour Draco tandis que Ludwig avait quelques points communs avec Narcissa qui pourtant n'avait pas de lien de parenté directe avec elle.

Le groupe passa un virage et de l'autre côté se dressa au loin la très prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Aux pieds de l'école, un immense lac les séparait de l'autre rive. Des barques apparurent devant les sorciers et sorcières, et certains poussèrent de petits cris étonnés. Draco se tourna vers son meilleur ami qu'il considérait comme son frère et ils levèrent, tous deux, les yeux au ciel en même temps en se souriant innocemment. En une seconde, leurs masques de froideur se remirent en place.

- « Mettez-vous quatre par barque! Gardez vos bras à l'intérieur, nous allons partir. Restez assis jusqu'à l'arrivée. Merci! », cria Hagrid pour que tous les enfants, maintenant arrivés à ses côtés, l'entendent.

Après ses recommandations, il monta dans une barque plus large que les autres.

Ludwig monta dans une embarcation avec Draco et deux autres garçons qu'il connaissait pour les avoir vu quelques fois lors des réceptions de la famille Malefoy. L'un était Théodore Nott et l'autre, un des gardes du corps de Draco, Crabbe ou Goyle (cela n'avait pas d'importance).

Lorsque toutes les barques furent remplies, le voyage commença.

Un tentacule surgit soudainement devant l'une des barques et attrapa un garçon joufflu. Hagrid tendit sa baguette, enfin, son parapluie vers l'enfant. Un éclair bleu en sortit, faisant lâcher le garçon du tentacule dans l'eau sous les rires étouffés de Draco et le regard vaguement amusé de Ludwig. Le demi-géant sortit le noyé de l'eau et l'enfonça dans le peu de place qu'il restait de sa barque. Le trajet continua sans aucun problème.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils entrèrent dans une sorte de grotte dont l'entrée était dissimulée par du lierre. Ils ne débarquèrent dans la crique qu'après être passés dans un long tunnel sombre, puis Hagrid les emmena directement près d'un escalier creusé à même la roche. Il avançait rapidement et les élèves avaient du mal à le suivre sur les pierres glissantes. Quelques jeunes sorciers glissèrent et se rattrapèrent aux autres. Un vent frais leur souffla soudainement au visage.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle où Hagrid les fit patienter.

Draco se dirigea vers un garçon brun aux yeux verts, dont une mèche de cheveux cachait le front. Crabbe et Goyle le suivirent à distance, prenant leur rôle de garde du corps très au sérieux (trop, diront certains).

- « Tu dois être Harry Potter, mon nom est Draco Malefoy. », entama Draco pour amorcer une quelconque conversation.

Un garçon roux, à la gauche du garçon appelé Harry, ricana. Le regard de Ludwig devint glacial. Il s'avança majestueusement vers SON Draco et parla tout doucement, presque dans un souffle, pour que personne d'autre n'entende:

- « Te moquerais-tu de mon frère? Oh, attend deux minutes... Des cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et aucune trace d'intelligence, tu dois être un Weasley! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance », ajouta Ludwig, un sourire cynique aux lèvres, en faisant au dénommé Weasley une courbette pleine d'ironie.

- « Mon cher frère à raison, enfin, les traîtres à leur sang ont leur place à Poudlard! », répondit Draco avant que le Weasley n'ouvre la bouche.

- « Laissons tomber l'affaire. Tu vois bien qu'Harry Potter a choisi son camp. Dommage pour lui… », termina Ludwig.

Le roux ne sembla pas aimer la répartie et lança, dans l'intention évidente de blesser l'impertinent qu'étais Ludwig à ses yeux:

- « Et toi, qui es-tu? Tu ne peux pas être un Malefoy, il n'y a qu'un héritier et c'est ce blondinet présent, mais pourtant tu l'appelles frère? C'est chou, non? »

Les deux blonds se tournèrent vers lui et Ludwig prit la parole.

- « Je me nomme Ludwig Ivanov, de la famille Ivanov, dernier descendant de cette lignée. »

Une partie des élèves près de lui s'éloignèrent rapidement en faisant une sorte de révérence. La famille Ivanov était connue pour être la famille royale qui dirigeait, il y a longtemps, le monde sorcier.

- « J'ai grandi avec Draco et le considère donc comme mon frère », continua Ludwig, tandis que les personnes aux alentours s'éloignaient un peu plus.

Une vielle dame arriva dans la salle, habillée d'une longue robe de sorcière de velours violet et vert. Elle commença à parler aux futurs étudiants de l'école, froidement, le visage fermé:

- « Bienvenue à tous à l'école de sorcelleries Poudlard. Je suis la professeure Minerva McGonagall, la maîtresse de la maison Gryffondor. Veuillez maintenant me suivre s'il vous plaît, nous allons rejoindre les autres pour débuter la répartition de vous tous dans les quatre maisons de notre merveilleuse école. »

Ils suivirent la vielle sorcière jusque devant deux immenses portes en bois qui s'ouvrèrent après que la dame eut toqué contre une des portes massives et qu'une voix d'homme mûr lui réponde: « Entrez Minerva. ». La dénommée ne se laissa pas prier et elle entra, suivit d'un petit groupe de futurs élèves.

Tous les nouveaux entrèrent en file indienne et restèrent en admiration devant le ciel étoilé. Un ciel dans une salle? Non, c'était un plafond magique, un faux ciel, puisque les étoiles bougeaient. Sa couleur de nuit sombre parsemée de lueurs correspondant à des étoiles mettait particulièrement en valeur les chandeliers qui n'étaient accrochés à rien d'autre que le vide.

- « La répartition va commencer! », annonça la sous-directrice.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plut! Je suis pas partie à la chasse des fautes d'orthographes.. il y en a peut être..<br>****Et surtout ne me tuer pas! Je sais que vous avez attendu longtemps et que ce chapitre est court.. ****(comme les autres chapitres d'ailleurs)  
>Je ferai en sorte de publier le prochain chapitre plus rapidement..<br>Merci de suivre cette fiction et à bientôt!**


	5. La Répartition

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!  
><strong>**Désolée pour la retard.. Je vous implore de de pas me tuer! Que les dieux me soient témoins, je n'avais pas le temps de publier ce chapitre.  
>J'essayerai de publier plus rapidement le prochain chapitre, j'ai dit j'essayerai hein?<br>Bon place aux disclamers :**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : Ils sont à J.K Rowling.. Sauf mes deux personnages Angel Nott et Ludwig Ivanov, à qui je peux faire tout ce que je veux!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : La Répartition<strong>

Le cœur d'Angel rata un battement. Le professeur McGonagall sortit une immense liste. Elle appela chacun son tour les élèves pour qu'ils soient soumis au jugement du choixpeau.

Angel se sentait gagner par l'anxiété : elle devait faire preuve de courage, et cela ne serait pas facile. En effet, si elle voulait éviter les ennuis, elle DEVAIT se faire accepter à Gryffondor. Et sachant tout ce qu'elle avait fait, tout ce qu'elle avait vu, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle réussisse à y être accepté.

Les noms défilaient, et la jeune espionne n'y faisait pas attention. Mais elle reconnu un jeune homme :

« Ludwig Ivanov »

Angel se rappela qu'il était le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans les couloirs du train, celui qui avait capter son regard puis qu'elle avait revus sortir des toilettes des filles. Elle se demanda évidement la raison de sa présence dans les toilette féminine... Le jeune homme s'assit sur le petit tabouret et le choixpeau fut déposer sur sa tête blonde. Le choixpeau prit son temps, mais finit par annoncer :

« Serpentard ! »

Sans exprimer aucune expression de joie ou de déception, il alla s'asseoir sans prononcer un mot à la table vert et argent qui l'ovationnait, comme à chaque nouveau membre.'acceullait par des applaudissement enthousiasmes.

Angel se re-concentra pour essayer de verrouiller au maximum son cœur, afin que le choix peau n'y voit rien, tout en laissant un étroit passage pour qu'il puisse voir sa bonté et son courage. Ce n'était pas facile, et elle n'était pas du tout sur de réussir. Mais elle se dispersa quand, juste avant son propre passage :

« Théodore Nott »

Théo s'avança, et on posa le choixpeau sur sa tête aux cheveux si peu peigné. Après peu de temps, mais qui sembla bien trop long à Angel, le choixpeau annonça :

« Serpentard ! »

Théo poussa un sonore soupir de soulagement et alla à la table de sa nouvelle famille.

Puis McGonagall continua la liste.

« Angel Nott » Et même si elle s'attendait son appellation, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle refréna une envie de s'enfuir et s'avança. Le choixpeau fut, à son tour, poser sur sa tête.

« Bon, le choix ne serra pas difficile…, ce n'est pas ta faute, mais tu es déjà enguagé sur un chemin bien défini..., murmura une petite voie enrouer qu' Angel identifia comme celle du choixpeau.

-S'il vous plaie, Gryffondor.

-Quoi ?

-S'il vous plaie, Gryffondor.

-Mais je ne peux pas ! Pourquoi veux-tu allée à Gryffondor d'abord ?! Tu ferme tellement ton cœur que je peux à peine lire ce qu'il y a en toi !

-C'est le but.

-Mais la tu dois me convaincre de te laisser aller à Gryffondor, alors ouvre moi ton esprit, que je puisse voir et jugé tes motivations... »

De mauvaise fois, Angel se préparait à lui lancer une réplique bien sentie quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle laissa donc tous remonter. Et ça fit mal. Tous les souvenirs qu'elle espérait désespérément d'oublier lui revinrent, et la souffrance qui allait avec. Tous ses cauchemars, toutes les nuits seule, l'entraînement, la peur, la faim, la froid… Et puis la douleur de la mort. Et enfin les raisons de sa demande d'aller à Gryffondor. Contre sa volonté. Pour obéir.

« Gryffondor ! » cria le choixpeau.

Et alors que la table poussait des hurlements d'acclamation pour accueillir leur nouveau membre, comme pour chaque première année les rejoignant, Angel avait vraiment le cœur en miette, et sentait que ses sentiments la submergeaient. Heureusement, le choixpeau lui permis de sa reprendre en disant :

« Désolé pour toi, et pour tout ce que tu as vécus... »

Angel, plus que la cruauté, détestait la pitié. La colère monta en elle. Elle s'était livré entièrement, et maintenant il la prenait avec compassion! Cette colère lui permis de se ressaisir, de reprendre contenance et de s'avancer dignement vers sa nouvelle maison.

oOoOoO(LI)oOoOoO

Une jeune fille brune avançait vers la table qui se trouvait à l'opposée de la sienne, puisque c'était à présent une Gryffondord. Mais elle avançait si lentement…

Il s'ennuya rapidement et l'ignora. Il reporta son intention sur la file des élèves qu'il restait à répartir. C'était le tour d'une jeune fille blonde, Pansy Parkison, la seule fille de leur groupe si sélectif. Elle fut envoyer dans sa maison. Elle retira le choixpeau avec un air dégoûter, et le posa (enfin le jeta "doucement") sur le tabouret. Elle marcha fièrement vers ses amies qui étaient déjà à Serpentard. Elle s'assit non loin de Ludwig et lui adressa un sourire en reconnaissant un des habitants du Manoir Malefoy.

Il l'ignora, elle aussi.

"Harry Potter ! "

Ludwig regarda le nouveau à ce faire répartir,et apparemment il n'était pas le seul.

Des murmures s'élevaient dans toute la pièce, avec les même mots sur toutes les bouches "Harry Potter, le Survivant".

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes s'avança vers le tabouret où l'attendais le professeur McGonagall. Il s'assit sur le tabouret, et avant que le choixpeau se posa sur sa tête, leurs regard se rencontrèrent. Cet instant suffit à Ludwig pour qu'il resentisse une vague de haine qui ne lui appartenait pas. Ses yeux sombres quittèrent les yeux émeraudes du garçon et remontèrent vers un homme assit à la table des professeurs. Il avait des cheveux gras et noirs, lui aussi avait des yeux noirs, son regard s'attarda sur plusieurs détails de son visage. Puis il regarda qui était assit à côté de l'homme, il vit un turban violet, non, pas possible… Le turban se retourna, ce n'était qu'un homme avec un turban sur la tête.

Il reporta son attention sur Harry Potter, qui était toujours assit sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau se contracta et cria : "GRYFFONDOR !"

Une ovation s'éleva de la table des rouges et or, et il entendit deux garçons roux hurler " Potter avec nous ! ". Le garçon s'assit à côté d'un autre roux. Ah ... cette _chère_ famille Weasley …

" Mais c'est celui de tout à l'heure ! Tu sais Ronard Weasley… ou quelque chose comme ça…"

Ludwig regarda Draco, et celui-ci lui souris. Draco lui expliqua qu'il le regardait depuis un bon bout de temps et se demandait se qu'il regardait avec tant d'intérêts.

"Mon cher Draco, ne pense pas à des choses louches. Tu sais très bien que je ne te tromperai pas… Alors laisse moi vivre ma vie!

-Arrête avec ça! Tu es mon frère et ça ne changera jamais!

-On verra…."

Une grimace puérile lui répondit. Il rit intérieurement. Que ça faisait du bien d'énerver Draco: il ne marchait pas, il courrait!

La répartition s'arrêta enfin. Le professeur McGonagall partie ranger le choixpeau dans une salle qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs puis revient s'asseoir à droite d'un vieux, très vieux monsieur qui devait être le directeur.

Ludwig commença à se lever doucement, mais Draco le força à ce rasseoir en disant qu'on avait toujours pas manger. Alors que leurs ventres s'impatientaient, le directeur commença un discours.

"Bienvenue aux nouvelles têtes, bon retour aux anciennes! J'espère que cette année se passera dans la joie et la bonne humeur! Sans toutefois oublier un travail régulier! Je vous rappelle que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Le troisième étage est aussi prohiber. Vous pourrez consulter le règlement qui se trouve sur les tableaux d'affichage de vos salles communes. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite un bon appétit. Et que le banquet commence ! "

A ces mots, il s'assit et des centaines de plats apparurent sur les tables. Les élèves commencèrent alors à se servir. Ludwig habitué à servir son frère prit son assiette et la remplit, sous les rires moqueurs de ses camarades. Ludwig les ignora et remarqua que Draco était rouge, et se demanda pourquoi. Il arrêta son service après que leur deux assiettes furent remplies. Un serpentard plus grand qu'eux tendit son assiette, mais elle valsa loin des deux garçons quand Ludwig y envoya un simple petit coup. Ils se souhaitèrent un bon appétit et commencèrent à manger. Ce fut les seules paroles qu'ils échangèrent pendant toute la durée du repas.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lus ces quelques lignes! Et merci de suivre cette fiction!<br>****Perceneige Laidies**


	6. Le Repas de bienvenue

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,  
>Excusez moi de ce très long retard. Je ne fais que passer pour vous postez les chapitres de la fiction.<br>****En espérant que vous allez bien et que vous ferez une bonne lecture.  
>Bonne année 2016, je vous souhaite le meilleure pour vous et vos familles pour cette nouvelle année qui commence bientôt.<br>****Perceneige Laidies**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Repas de bienvenue<strong>

Angel ne mangeait pas. Elle n'avait pas spécialement faim, et ressentait une profonde lassitude.

Hermione, qui discutai des prochains cours avec un adolescent roux, interrompit sa conversation fort intéressante et se tourna vers elle. Elle lui vanta les mérites d'une bonne alimentation, voyant que son amie ne mangeait pas. Pendant ce temps les plats disparurent remplacés pas les dessert. Le garçon roux entra dans le jeux d'Hermione et tanta de la convaincre de manger. Angel supporta pendant vingts minutes les commentaires incessants sur son alimentation, les prochains cours, etc…Mais elle commençait à y voir rouge: qu'es-ce qu'ils pouvaient être agaçant! Pour ne pas perdre son sang froid, elle mit ses mains entre les deux jeunes gens, genre "c'est une barrière infranchissable, le premier qui parle à l'autre sera sévèrement puni", et dit:

"C'est bon, j'ai compris, je vais vous faire l'honneur de manger Un dessert, mais un seul.  
>-Vus que l'entrée et les plats son passés, oui tu peux prendre un dessert, la taquina encore Hermione, le sourire en coin.<br>-Hermione Granger, je suis fier que cette collaboration afin de faire manger votre amie soit un si franc succés !  
>-J'en suis égualement ravie, mon chère Percy Weasley !"<p>

Angel ignora les deux personnages ennuyant qui l'avait vaincu. Elle regardait maintenant un tas de machin vert qui bougeait sur l'assiette devant elle. Elle prit un morceaux de cette chose étrange, prit sa fourchette et la rapprocha de la surface de son dessert. Comme elle l'avait prévus, la chose bougea dans tous les sens. Amusée, elle recommença plusieurs fois son geste. Hermione et Percy se turent et la regardèrent, interloqué. Angel continuait de taper le pauvre dessert avec le revers de sa fourchette. N'entendant plus les autres parler, elle leva la tête et vit qu'ils l'observaient avec attention.

"Quoi? demanda-elle très "poliment". Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?

-Et bien… tu es en train de jouer avec la nourriture… lui répondit Hermione sur le ton de reproche, comme une mère qui vient de voir son enfant faire une bêtise.  
>-Mais je ne connais pas ce truc, alors je le découvres en le mettant en pièce…<br>-Ce _truc _c'est de la gelée, une spécialité anglaise. Tu n'en a jamais manger? demanda Percy.  
>-Non, comme je viens d'un famille aisé, avec un cuisinier, je ne connais pas les dessert bizarres. Il y a plein d'autres raisons, un peu plus difficiles à comprendre que je vous expliquerai jamais!<br>-Tu sais que tu parles la bouche pleine? Alors où est ton éducation de jeune demoiselle de bonne famille?  
>-Elle est partis en vacances! Vive la liberté!<br>-Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, il y a pas les parents derrière nous, pour une fois. En faite je m'appelles Ronald Weasley.  
>-Enchantée, dit elle, toujours en mangeant.<br>-Et moi je m'appelles Harry Potter.  
>-Je sais, Hermione me l'as dit tout à l'heure."<p>

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à la fin du repas. Angel eu le temps de manger une dizaine d'assiettes de gelée. Certains morceaux étaient partis sur la tête de Ron et d'Harry, sachant que l'un l'avait chercher et l'autre parce qu'il s'était moquer d'elle.

Les desserts disparurent, le directeur se leva de son fauteuil et proposa aux élèves de chanter l'hymne de Poudlard. Il agita sa baguette magique, et des banderoles apparurent, flottant devant les quatre tables. Les élèves plus vieux se levèrent et commencèrent à chanté, bientôt une majorité de l'école était debout. Les serpentards, eux, étaient toujours assis. Ceux-ci discutaient entre eux ou observaient le ciel magique, mais ne semblaient pas être concerner par ce qu'il se passait.

Les gryffons se donnait à coeur joie, et finirent le chant en dernier. Angel n'aimait vraiment pas chanter, elle était juste debout et faisait semblant de bouger les lèvres. Lorsque la dernière note retenti, le directeur appelas les préfets de chaque maison. Il leur demanda de raccompagner les élèves de première année, qui avaient eu une longue journée. Comme les cours commencerait tôt le lendemain, il voulait les savoir au lit de bonne heure.

Le préfet des Serpentards se tourna vers sa table et poussa un long soupir. Ce n'était pas cette année qu'il pourrait accompagner les premières années vers leur lieu de résidence. Il allait devoir encore une fois courir dans tout le château pour les trouver. Et après les avoir rassembler, les répartir dans les différents dortoirs.

Il quitta la salle non sans s'être fait insulter par le préfet de Gryffondor.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers sa table, alla vers les premières années et les pria de le suivre vers leur salle commune. Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle et empruntèrent des escaliers biscornus. Le préfet s'arrêta brusquement, au milieu d'un escalier qui bougeait tous seul, semblant possédé une volonté propre, et se tourna vers eux.

"Il manque une marche ici, faite attention. Vous avez sûrement remarquer, mais les escaliers de Poudlard on leur propre volonté. Il se peu que durant un de vos déplacements dans le château vous vous trouviez devant un mur, ou du vide. Toutes les possibilités de ne sont pas encore répertorier.. Il arrive parfois que le directeur lui-même se fasse piéger par tous ces escaliers. Bon, continuons!"

Après plusieurs escaliers, ils arrivèrent au septième étage et en haut d'un énième escalier se trouvait un tableau qui chantait. Plus précisément, la grosse dame dessinée dessus chantait fort et faux. Elle ne voulut pas écouter le mot de passe avant d'avoir finis.

Le préfet sortit alors sa baguette de la manche de son uniforme et prononça : « Silencio ». La Grosse Dame s'arrêta furieuse et dut ouvrir le passage lorsque le préfet dit pour la troisième fois « Rugissement féroces ». Le tableau pivota, révélant un passage qui débouchait sur une pièce ronde: la salle commune des gryffondors.

oOoOoO(LI)oOoOoO

De leur côté, les serpentards descendaient dans les profondeurs du château par des escaliers qui leur donnaient froid dans le dos. Ils empruntèrent ensuite des couloirs où l'atmosphère était glaciale, et un vent froid s'infiltrait en dessous de leurs robes d'uniformes.

Ludwig avait pris la tête du petit groupe et se sentait dans son élément. Il remarqua que les armures des couloirs des premiers étages avaient laissées place à une frise qui semblait appartenir à une époque plus ancienne. Son pas se fit plus rapide, et ses amis durent courir tout en gardant un air noble: autant dire que c'était ridicule.

Un des couloirs déboucha sur une intersection avec deux couloirs partant à droite et à gauche.

Sur le mur en face d'eux se trouvait un tableau représentant le fondateur de leur nouvelle maison, Salazar Serpentard.

"-Ce tableau n'a vraiment pas sa place ici, remarqua un garçon du nom de Blaise.

-C'est vrai, lui répondit Drago. Mon père m'a dit qu'il était là pour garder l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards.

-Oui, je me souviens qu'il a dit ça avant qu'on parte du Manoir en transplanant. ajouta Ludwig."

Le préfet arriva avec les élèves qui s'étaient perdu dans les dédales du château. Il leur annonça que pour entrer il fallait prononcer un mot de passe. Celui-ci était « Stratégie tordu ». A ces mots le tableau disparus et le mur du couloir pivota comme une porte. Avant qu'ils n'entrent le préfet leur recommanda de retenir le chemin et le mot de passe qui menait à la salle commune. Dix regards noir se posèrent sur lui qui pouvait ce traduire par « Tu nous prends pour qui ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à vous de continuer à suivre ma fic, la suite arrive très vite..<br>**


	7. La découverte des salles communes

**Re Bonjour!  
>Voici le Chapitre 6,<br>Bonne lecture!  
>Perceneige Laidies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : La découverte des salles communes<strong>

oOoOoO(AN)oOoOoO

Ils s'avancèrent et découvrirent leur salle commune, avec des murs rouge et or, ce que semblèrent apprécier la plupart des nouveaux griffonds. Angel, elle, n'aimait pas du tout le mobilier et les décorations de la pièce. Elle détailla chaque élément qui la contenait. Sur un coté de la pièce se trouvait une cheminée avec des fauteuils devant un canapé et des fauteuils tourné vers le feu. Le blason de la maison Gryffondor représentant un lion pouvait être une bonne cachette pour de petits appareils espions. Des tables entourer de chaises étaient placées en peu partout dans la pièce. Il y avait aussi sept escaliers menant vers un étage.

L'atmosphère qui se dégageait de la pièce était rassurante et se voulait chaleureuse. Une fille plus âgée qu'eux s'approcha, arborant fièrement l'insigne du P comme préfet. Elle leur demanda de la suivre et elle alla vers l'un des escaliers.

"Cet escalier va vers les dortoirs des premières années, il y en a 4, 2 pour les garçons 2 pour les filles. Vous serez 5 par dortoirs, 4 pour un des dortoirs des filles, choisissez maintenant avec qui vous allez passer vos nuits pour cette année."

Hermione attrapa Angel et la poussa vers deux autres filles en lui soufflant.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas, elles sont gentilles, je les connaît déjà. Elle, c'est Padma Patil, et là Lavande Brown.

-Enchantée, je m'appelle Angel Nott.

-Enchantée, répondirent les deux filles."

Et elles entrèrent dans leur nouvelle chambre.

oOoOoO(LI)oOoOoO

Des reflets vert sur les fenêtres indiquaient que la salle commune des Serpentard se situait sous le lac. C'était une pièce rectangulaire avec des murs et un mobilier vert et noir. L'atmosphère était froide même s'il y avait plusieurs cheminées autour desquelles des tables étaient disposées. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait plusieurs canapés vert et noir avec une table basse au centre.

Le directeur de la maison, Severus Snape, arriva pour aider les préfets à répartir les élèves dans les différentes chambres. Ce n'était guère difficile, mais il était obligé de le faire et il ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps dans cette salle.

Cette corvée lui était la plus pénible, mais il s'obligea à rester et à faire son devoir de directeur de maison.

Le regard du professeur se posa sur Ludwig qui semblait ne pas ce soucier des personnes avec qui il allait partager sa chambre. Le jeune homme était occupé à regarder son entourage avec son regard de faucon, et à détailler chaque élément de la pièce.

Drago attrapa le-dit jeune homme et le poussa avec force dans la direction de la chambre qu'il avait choisit, car son frère ne venait pas et l'ignorait lorsque il l'avait appelé. Ils entrèrent alors dans la pièce.

oOoOoO(AN)oOoOoO

La chambre d'Angel était une pièce ronde, où se trouvait quatre grand lit avec des rideaux. Une course débuta alors entre les jeunes filles, elles voulaient toute le meilleur lit, ni trop dur ni trop moelleux.

"-Celui-là est pour moi, cria Lavande.

-Honneur à la plus âgée, lui répondit Parvati."

Angel et Hermione étaient indifférente face à cette action. Angel prit le lit près de la porte et Hermione prit celui à côté d'Angel. Elle s'allongea fatiguée et commença à crier sur les deux autres filles qui se disputaient encore.

Entre chaque lit se trouvait une armoire pour chaque occupante de la pièce. Angel entreprit de vider sa valise méthodiquement, et de placer ses affaires en pile distinctes. En bas de l'armoire elle plaça un sac de toile. Elle referma son armoire et lança des sorts de protection contre le cambriolage. Elle se retourna et reçut un oreiller de plume en pleine figure. Elle fusilla Hermione qui levait les yeux aux ciel avec un aire innocent. Elle prit le sien et le lui lança avec force. La jeune fille se baissa et l'évita de justesse, mais il atterrit sur Lavande. Une bagarre de coussin démarra alors.

La bataille se termina lorsque le professeur McGonagall entra dans la pièce, alertée par le bruit.

Les filles remirent rapidement les coussins à leur place. Devant le bazar des plumes à terre, Angel et Hermione sortirent leurs baguettes et prononcèrent « _Evanesco », _et toutes les plumes disparurent devant les yeux ébahit de la professeur McGonagall et des autres jeunes filles. Hermione tapa dans la main d'Angel qui lui répondit du même geste.

"-Comment, comment savez-vous ce sort qu'on apprend aux élèves en quatrième année… demanda McGonagall dans un souffle.

La même réponse franchit la bouche des jeunes filles, qui portait le même sourire moqueur.

-Dans les livres, madame.

-Je donne 10 points chacune à Gryffondor pour connaître ce sort de haut niveau. Maintenant au lit!"

Et elle partit. Elle avait oublier de les punir pour la bataille de polochons au grand soulagement des jeunes filles.

Elles se changèrent tout en parlant de ce qu'il s'était passé et se mirent dans leur lit.

Tout en fermant les rideaux, elles se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Dix minutes plus tard elles ne dormaient toujours pas car à chaque silence la conversation reprenait et se terminait par un « bonne nuit ».

oOoOoO(LI)oOoOoO

Les lits étaient vert comme le reste du mobilier de Serpentard, avec des rideaux qui se refermaient.

"-Hey! Théo, regarde où mène cette porte!

-Je suis pas ton chien Malefoy!"

Drago le fusilla du regard et Théo poussant un soupir d'exaspération ouvrit la porte.

Il découvrit une immense salle de bain avec une baignoire et une douche. Avec un lavabo, un miroir et tout ce qu'il fallait. Les meubles étaient en marbre, car rien n'était trop beau pour les descendants des familles nobles.

"Une salle de bain, plus petite que chez moi", annonça-t-il aux autres garçons.

Il y avait aussi des armoires qui ressemblaient à des dressing. Les garçons rangèrent leurs affaires en comparant leurs vêtements qui venaient des plus grands tailleurs du monde sorcier. Ludwig vida sa valise à moitié et mit le reste en haut de son armoire, sans y toucher.

Après avoir finit leur rangement, ils s'assirent sur leurs lit et ouvrirent des livres. Ludwig se leva, sortit ses affaires de toilette et demanda aux autres si ça les dérangeaient qu'il prenne sa douche en premier. Drago et Théo lui assurèrent que ça ne les dérangeaient pas.

Ludwig entra dans la salle de bain et commença à enlever les nœuds dans ses les cheveux. Il peina ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes. Après s'être déshabiller, il remarqua qu'il avait oublié son shampoing. Il sortit en serviette et demanda à Drago où était le sien. Drago leva les yeux de son livre et vit Ludwig à moitié nu devant lui, et s'étouffa devant cette vision.

Un Draco tout rouge se leva, les jambes flageolante, essayant en vain de cacher son malaise. Il attrapa son shampoing, ranger dans son armoire et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain ou Ludwig était déjà repartit. Il déposa la bouteille sur le bord du lavabo en évitant le regard de Ludwig. Quand il voulut repartir dans la chambre, Ludwig lui barra le passage. Les secondes, puis les minutes filèrent, les deux amis se fixant des yeux.

"Tu attends quoi? Demanda Draco, n'y tenant plus.

-Que tu sorte ou que tu te déshabille !" répondit Ludwig en susurrant.

Drago recula en rougissant et sortit de la pièce puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Quand il termina son action il entendit Ludwig lui crier après.

"Traître! Ne me laisse pas tout seul !"

Une heure plus tard ils avaient tous prit leur douche et dormaient tranquillement dans leur lit. Ludwig se réveilla et il regarda son réveil magique: il était 2h00 du matin. Il soupira et se rendormit rapidement.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>


	8. Première nuit à Gryffondor

**Re Bonjour!  
>Voici le Chapitre 7,<br>L'histoire commence à prendre des dimensions étranges dans ce chapitre,  
><strong>**Bonne lecture!  
><strong>**Perceneige Laidies**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 Première nuit à Gryffondor<strong>

oOoOoO(AN)oOoOoO

Angel n'eut pas cette chance...

Son rêve, ou plutôt son cauchemar reprenait.

De nouveau, elle se retrouvât dans la grande pièce ronde, allonger sur dos, incapable de bouger, le bébé endormis à ses côtés.

Chose nouvelle, elle sentait sa respiration, sentait ses poumons se remplir d'aire et s'en vider, mais ne vit pas son ventre, devant elle, bouger. On aurait dit qu'elle était morte, mais elle se sentait vivre.

"Peut-être se rêve annonce-t-il ma mort?" se demanda Angel.

A part cela, rien n'avait changer, mais elle se sentait plus calme que lors de son premier passage, car elle savait se qui allait arriver. Cela ne l' empêcha pas de sursauter (intérieurement évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas bouger) quand la porte explosa. Elle tenta de se maîtriser mais tremblait de peur (toujours intérieurement) devant le grand serpent visqueux qui s'avança.

Et même si elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien, elle se remis à hurler sa terreur et son désespoir, à crier à plein poumons. Étrangement elle sentait ses poumons se vider d'aire, et elle inspirait rapidement pour continuer son long hurlement, mais ne voyait toujours pas son ventre, qui aurait dû se creuser et se gonfler faire le moindre mouvement. Elle n'entendait pas non plus le moindre son, ni celui de son cri, ni celui de ses pauses pour inspirer.

Cependant cela ne changea rien au scénario.

Le serpent continuait de se rapprocher, ouvrit lentement la gueule où ses deux crocs suintant de venins attendaient de ce planter de la chaire tendre et fraîche de sa victime; en l'occurrence d'Angel. Angel vit donc la mort arriver à une lenteur effroyable, et pendant la seconde précédent l'impact, elle eu le temps de croiser le regard du serpent: les pupilles allongé semblaient elles aussi vouloir la transpercer de toute part, et si elle n'avait pas vue les crocs, Angel aurait probablement hurler juste en croisant ce regard.

Mais la mort ne vient pas: le bébé se mit à pleurer. Angel tenta de distraire encore un peu le serpent pour qu'il ne blesse pas une fois de plus l'enfant, elle tenta de hurler "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!" mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle sentait encore l'aire s'échapper de ses poumons sans en entendre ou en ressentir l'effet, et cela l'horrifiait autant que le reste.

Le reste se passa vite, très vite. Le serpent, encore un fois, chargea le bébé étendus à terre. Mais cette fois la fin ne se déroula pas de la même manière: l'enfant se mit à luire doucement, à s'entourer d'un halo lumineux verdâtre. Puis cette lumière se fit de plus en plus intense. Elle se mit à envahir l'espace, à recouvrir la présence malfaisante. Elle devint d'elle telle intensité qu'elle commença elle faire mal aux yeux d'Angel, qui essaya en vain de les fermer. Puis la lumière recouvrit entièrement la scène, cachant le bébé et le monstre, mais continuant de faire mal à Angel. La douleur allait en crescendo, et Angel recommença donc à hurler, mais cette fois de douleurs. Une douleur qui semblait bien réel. Puis un son lointain lui parvient. Le son de son propre cri. Et d'un coup elle se retrouva dans son lit, en sueur, entrain de s'époumoner. Elle se redressa brusquement et cessa son long hurlement.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'elle avait très mal à la gorge, preuve qu'elle avait beaucoup crier. La deuxième fut ses camarades de chambre, de chaque côté de son lit, qui la regardait avec anxiété.

"Eu…Qu'es-ce que…

-Tu hurlais", lui apprit doucement Hermione.

Angel se sentait déjà mieux, et la présence de son amie la réconforta. Mais aucunes des filles ne retourna à son lit.

"Merci de vous être inquiété, mais tous va bien maintenant et...

-Tout vas bien?! ça fait plus d'une heure que tu hurle à la mort! Hermione à dû jetter un sort insonorisant pour ne pas réveiller tout le dortoir ! commença à s'ennervé l'une des deux filles (Parvati sûrement, mais Angel ne se souvenait plus bien tant son esprit était embrouiller après la scène terrifiante).

-Ba désolé..

-Tu n'a pas à t'excuser enfin, ce n'est pas de ta faute" dit Hermione en se levant du lit ou elle s'était assise, tout en foudroyant celle qui avait parler du regard. Elle retourna ensuite se coucher, comme toute les autres camarades d'Angel. Mais celle-ci ne pu se rendormir.

Angel fixa le haut de son lit pendant un temps qui lui sembla durer une éternité. Le noir dans lequel elle baignait lui permis de se remettre, au fur et à mesure, de son rêve.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Angel se leva pour aller ce préparer. Le plus discrètement possible, pour ne pas réveiller une nouvelle fois ces camarades, elle sortie de son lit. On n'entendit que les froissements du tissus et des petits pas pressé: presque inaudible. Et même quand elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain qui grinçait, rien ne bougea dans la chambre. Angel fut donc rassurer de constater que ces trois copines de chambrer avaient le sommeil lourd. Assez lourd pour ne pas entendre quand elle se levait, mais pas suffisamment pour rester endormis sous ses cris. Elle se levait souvent la nuit, pour différentes raisons, la plupart du temps juste parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et elle ne voulait évidemment pas déranger à chaque fois ces deux camarades, ni que celles-ci ne se doutent de ces passages.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>


	9. Première journée de cours à Poudlard

**Re Bonjour!  
>Voici le Chapitre 8,<br>J'espère que la fic vous plaît toujours,  
>Bonne lecture!<br>Perceneige Laidies**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Première journée de cours à Poudlard<strong>

Angel se prépara avec la méthode et la précision des gestes répétés tous les matins. Tout ce qu'elle devait mettre, ses habits et le reste, se coiffer, ajuster ses vêtements… Elle savait très bien l'importance qu'accordait la plupart des gens à l'apparence, et pris donc tout son temps pour que ce soit parfait. Angel se réjouissait que toutes ces personnes soient si crédules, qu'ils se fient tant aux apparences. En moyenne, une personne que vous n'avez jamais vu vous juge en moins de 5 secondes sur votre physique, vos vêtements et votre allure en générale. Et cela peut être exploiter comme une faiblesse, car si vous plaisez, ces personnes vous accorde très facilement leur confiance. Et ils deviennent donc bien plus faciles à influencer et à manipuler. Logique.

« Avec ce genre de raisonnement, j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard », se dit amèrement Angel. Elle aurait tant voulut y aller... mais voilà, elle n'étais pas à Gryffondor par plaisir. Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. La possibilité de ne pas être accepté à Gryffondor n'était même pas envisageable.

"Parce que…"

Mais non, il ne fallait pas penser à cela. Du moins pas pour ne moment. La priorité était autre part: le ventre d'Angel gargouilla. Elle prit donc la résolution de retrouver la Grande salle pour s'y restaurer.

En sortant, toujours sur la pointe des pieds, de la chambre, elle remarqua que quelques rares personnes étaient déjà levé et commençaient elles aussi à se diriger en direction de la nourriture. Mais ce n'était encore que les "lève tôt", la plupart des habitants du château ne se réveilleraient que dans quelques heures.

Angel suivit le mouvement et se retrouva bientôt dans la Grande Salle. Des plats étaient disposés de part et d'autre des tables, et quelques personnes commençaient à s'attabler en parlant à voix basse. La faible luminosité du ciel magique, l'absence d'individus sur l'estrade réservé aux professeurs et le calme seulement troubler par des chuchotements rendait l'ambiance oppressante.

Angel s'assit à la table des gryffons, dos au mur pour pouvoir observé toute les personnes de la salle. Seul quelque élèves étaient présentent, deux ou trois serdaigles, quatre pouffsouffle et cinq ou six serpentard. A côté de d'un groupe de quatre serpends qui parlaient entre eux, le jeune homme qu'Angel avait déjà repéré, celui prénommé "Ludwig Ivanov " ce tenait à l'écart, et observait, tout comme Angel, la salle des yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent encore une fois. Angel ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils regardaient la salle d'un même oeil, scrutant les même détails. Ils paraissaient si semblables…

Mais déjà leur regard se décrochèrent, et Angel préféra se concentrer sur son repas que de recroiser ses yeux si noirs…

Alors qu'elle finissait d'engloutir une tartine de confiture (elle aimait vraiment les sucreries), elle releva la tête et aperçu son frère à l'extrémité de la salle. Il la regardait d'un air mauvais. Angel savait qu'évité la confrontation ne ferait que la remettre à plus tard, et qu'il fallait qu'elle parle au plus vite à Théo. Aussi se leva-t-elle, le visage fermée, et se diriga-t-elle vers lui.

Sans l'attendre, il partit à pas presser. Angel le suivit, mais marchant un bon mètre derrière lui. Théo la guida dans la château vers un lieu désert.

"Mais comment a-t-il fait pour déjà avoir explorer cette partie du château, alors que moi-même n'y suis encore jamais venus?" se demanda la jeune fille. Mais la réponse était toute simple: il était passer par là la veille en faisant un détour avec d'autres premières années pour rejoindre leurs dortoir. Aussi savait-il parfaitement où il était, et savait aussi qu'il n'y aurait personne.

"COMMENT AS-TU PUS FAIRE CA?! COMMENT AS-TU PUS ALLER A GRYFFONDOR?! COMMENT…" mais la rage lui serrait tellement la gorge qu'il ne pu finir sa phrase. Il baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux cacher son visage devenus tout rouge.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, mais ni le frère ni le soeur ne prenait la parole. Théo tourna le dos à Angel et d'une voix plus calme, mais le dos voûté, il déclara:

"Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça? pourquoi tu nous a fait ça? On était si proche, je pensait que nous irions ensemble à Serpentard… Pourquoi Griffondor? Pourquoi déshonoré cette famille?" Ces épaules tremblaient.

Angel ne savait plus où sen mettre. Oui, elle l'avait trahi. Elle s'était préparer à ce qu'il se fâche, mais ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que cela le touche autant. Enfants, ils n'avaient pas souvent été ensemble, mais il les vrais que tous ces souvenirs avec Théo étaient des bons souvenirs. Ils s'étaient attaché l'un a l'autre...

"Théo.." dit-elle d'une voix douce en s'approchant de lui. Mais il se dégagea en hurlant:

"Ne m'approche pas !"

Angel resta figée. Théo ne lui avait jamais parler comme ça. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle y avait déjà beaucoup réfléchie… et elle s'était persuadée que cela serait la meilleur solution…

"Ne fait pas l'enfant, assena-t-elle froidement, tu sais depuis toujours que je suis différente de la famille. Et si tu ne l'a pas remarqué, c'est que tu es un idiot. Oui, je suis une Gryffondor, et je suis fière de l'être. Tu me répugne à essayer de me garder auprès de toi, à protégé ton fragile bonheur, et à pleurer dés que tu rencontre une contrariété. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir!"

Angel, tandis qu'elle tournait les talons pour s'enfuir, avait le coeur déchirer. Elle savait qu'elle venait de faire du mal à son frère, mais lui dire ces mots lui avait fait plus mal encore. Mais elle voulait, elle devait à tout prix l'éloigner d'elle. Ils étaient bien trop proche, et il pourrait découvrir des choses… qu'il ne devait pas savoir. Jamais. Ça lui ferait trop mal.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait empêcher de couler les larmes amères qui inondait son visage.

oOoOoO(LI)oOoOoO

Ludwig, comme à son habitude, s'était réveillé très tôt. Il s'était alors habiller et était aller explorer le château. Mais il n'avait pas pu le faire longtemps car les habitants du château, eux aussi, semblait se lever aux aurores. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire prendre dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, quoiqu'il puisse expliquer qu'il s'était perdus… Mais il préféra plutôt aller prendre un bon petit déjeuné avant de commencer la journée.

Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, elle était presque déserte. Mais il y avait beaucoup d'aller et venus, certains entraient, d'autres sortaient… Il remarqua surtout l'entrée de la soeur de Théo (il avait apprit la veille, pendant la cérémonie de répartition, que la jeune fille qui avait accroché son regard dans le train n'était autre que la soeur de Théo! La soeur dont il n'arrêtait pas de parler, mais qu'il ne leur avait jamais présenté….). Il la vit aussi quand elle partit.

Mais lui restait là. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, et se sentait fatiguer. Il observait, c'est tout. Aussi ne réagit-il pas lorsque Draco s'assit à côté de lui.

"Tu t'es lever quand? demanda Draco. Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveiller? Quand je me suis lever, tu n'étais plus dans la chambre.  
>-Je me suis lever vers 4 heures du matin, je n'arrivai plus à dormir. Donc j'ai explorer le château.<br>-Encore? Elles ont pas arrêter tes insomnies?

-Apparemment non… Mais ne préviens pas ta mère, elle va forcer ton parrain de faire des potions pour un tout petit problème.  
>A ce moment, le Professeur en question s'arrêta juste devant Ludwig.<br>"On parle de moi? Encore vos insomnies Mr Ivanov?  
>-Arg! Il va nous vouvoyer pendant toute l'année! répondit le concerner.<br>-Ne changez pas de sujet!  
>-Je fais ce que je veux! ( NDA : Voir en bas)<br>-Quelle insolence!

-Draco, pour quelle raison un prof nous parle depuis tout à l'heure?  
>-Je ne sais pas, en plus il ressemble vachement à une chauve souris graisseuse!<br>-Les garçons arrêtez tout de suite! Tenez vos emplois du temps, vous avez cours avec moi dans demain. Aujourd'hui vous commencer avecdéfense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose et histoire de la magie. Surtout n'arrivez pas en retard!  
>-Oui, oui Mr. le Professeur! Ne vous en faites pas, on ne martyriserai pas les autres profs! Juste vous!" répondirent en coeur les deux garçons.<br>Et le professeur partit vers la table du fond, celle du personnel enseignant.

"En fait, tu as vu Théo ce matin? demanda Draco, un léger plissement des yeux montrant son inquiétude.

-Non pourquoi?

-Quand je me suis réveiller, aucun de vous deux n'étaient dans la chambre. Et comme tu ne l'as pas vu non plus…" Les deux frères se regardèrent avec anxiété.

"Tu crois qu'il c'est passé quelque chose? Pour que Théodore Nott se lève tôt… ça doit être grave.

-Ouais. ça c'est sur. Peut-être que si nous retournons dans la salle commune…

-Il y est peut-être…"

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, et hâtèrent le pas en direction de leur dortoir. Alors qu'il étaient dans un long corridor, la sonnerie retentit.

"M…. ! On va être en retard!" s'exclama l'héritier Malefoy, perdant un peu de sa superbe.

Les deux frères pressèrent encore le pas. Quand ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune, il n'y avait plus personne: évidemment, puisque les cours avaient commencé! Il fallait faire vite.

"Théo!" appellèrent-ils en coeur.

Mais le silence était complet. Ils allèrent donc dans leur chambre, enfin voulurent y entré, mais la porte était fermé. Immédiatement, Ludwig s'écria:

"Théo! Théo! Ouvre cette porte! Les cours ont commencer!

-Allez-y sans moi"! dit-il avec un semblant de sanglot dans la voix. Draco et Ludwig échangèrent un regard soucieux.

"Allez! ouvre cette porte! Nous ne partiront pas sans toi, tu le sais! Tu vas tous nous faire punir pour ne pas avoir voulut aller au premier cour!" dit Malefoy, aggressif. Ludwig reprit plus doucement:

"Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire? Si tu as un problème quelconque, tu peux nous en parler… ça te soulagera peut-être…"

On entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure. Théodore Nott, aristocrate, appartenant aux hautes sphères de la société, sang pure, sortit de sa chambre avec les yeux enfler d'avoir trop pleuré.

"Que s'est-il passé?

-Je me suis fait rejetté par ma soeur, dit-il pitoyablement, en reniflant. C'est ce que j'ai toujours craint !" et devant ses deux amis atterré, Théo s'effondra en larmes.

"Nous, nous seront toujours là pour toi, dit gentiment Draco en posa sa main sur l'épaule de Théo. Nous ne t'abandonneront jamais, c'est une promesse." ajouta-t-il en regardant l'autre garçon droit dans les yeux.

Ces paroles suffirent à calmer le jeune homme, et dans ses yeux brillait de la reconnaissance. Soudain, comme revenus à la réalité, il s'écria:

"Les cours!"

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>


	10. Premier cours de DCFM

**Re Bonjour!  
>Voici le Chapitre 9,<br>Bonne lecture!  
>Perceneige Laidies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 Premiers cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal<strong>

Ils furent trois, trois petit aristocrates à courir dans les couloirs... Heureusement que Draco savait où devait avoir lieu leur premier cour… (Comment, me direz-vous? Même moi je n'en sais rien ! ).

Ils pénétrèrent en grand fracas dans leur première salle de cour, où leur professeur du nom de Quirrell se tenait sur une estrade mais n'y semblait pas à son aise.

"B-b-b-b-b-bonjours!" tenta-t-il de dire. Draco et Ludwig échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

"Excusez-nous de notre retard, professeur, dirent-ils en coeur.

-C-c-c-c-ce n'e-e-est r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r…

-Bon, si ce n'est rien nous n'allons pas déranger le cours plus longtemps" dit froidement Draco. Il se dirigea sans attendre de réponse vers une place en fond de classe. Ludwig le suivit sans faire de commentaires. A sa suite venait Théo, qui avait retrouvé un masque méprisant, bien que le coeur n'y était pas.

"J-j-j-j-j-j-je s-s-s-s-s-s-s-suis l-l-le p-p-p-p-p-prof-f-f-fe-s-s-s-sseur-r-r Q-q-q-q…."

Et cela pendant dix minutes. Tous les élèves étaient consterné. Mais comment ce personnage allait-il pouvoir leur faire un seul cours potable s'il ne savait même pas prononcé sont nom? Aucun, à moins d'un miracle.

"Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de devenir professeur s'il n'arrive pas à parler en public? S'il est si impressionner par ses propre élèves qu'il ne peut pas ne serais-ce que ce présenté?" se demanda Ludwig.

Finalement, le professeur tenta d'écrire son nom au tableau. Mais il tremblait tellement que quand il posa la craie sur le tableau noir, celle-ci lui glissa des mains. Il se baissa alors pour la ramasser, mais ce prit les jambes dans ses robes de professeur et s'étala au sol.

Aucuns rires ne fusa. Les élèves, même s'ils étaient Serpentard, étaient si choquer par la nullité absolue de leur nouveau professeur qu'ils le regardèrent juste de travers, avec un mépris évident, sans émettre le moindre commentaire.

Finalement, le cours se finit rapidement, mais le professeur n'arriva pas à prononcé un mot de plus tant il était gêner. Si gêner qu'il en "oublia" de leur faire cour.

"C'est quoi le prochain cour? demande Ludwig, desespéré.

-Métamorphose, j'espère que le niveau du professeur ne sera pas aussi bas que celui-là.

-Bonjour, je suis le Professeur McGonagall. Je serais votre professeur de métamorphose. Comme vous n'êtes qu'en première année, ne vous attendez donc pas à apprendre durant cette année à vous transformé un chat. Il faut commencer par les bases, et avoir de solides bases, pour réussir des tours de forces. J'espère donc que chacun de vous mettra le meilleur de lui même dans cette matière, mais si je surprend n'importe qui entrain de parler pendant mon cour, qu'il soit avertit qu'il s'expose à un gros risque. Maintenant, commençons!"

Pendant tout ce cour ci, les élèves tentèrent de changer la couleur d'un papier de bonbon de bleu à rouge. Draco réussit 5 minutes avant la fin du cour, et Théo, lui, n'essaya même pas l'exercice, et ne fit rien de toute l'heure. Ludwig fit un étrange mélange de rouge et de bleu, donnant du violet par endroit, tandis que certaines partie étaient resté bleu et que d'autres étaient devenus rouge. Il aurait en réalité très bien pu faire l'exercice d'un niveau si basique, mais il ne voulait pas ce faire remarqué, aussi joua-t-il le jeux. Cependant il eu l'impression que Draco le fixait depuis un moment: ce doutait-il de quelque chose?

"Enfin fini, souffla Ludwig en sortant de la salle. L'ambiance était un peu trop oppressante à l'intérieur. Cette McGonagall à une présence impressionnante.  
>-Tu as raison, mais parlons d'autre chose: dit moi comment tu es arrivé à avoir une couleur horrible sur ton papier? Normalement tu arrive à faire ce changement simple d'apparence…<br>-Tais toi, les autres peuvent nous entendre. Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, quand on sera seul tous les deux."

Les cours suivant ce passèrent plutôt bien, mais tous les lèves découvrirent qu'en plus d'avoir un professeur totalement incompétent, ils en possédait un de plus ennuyant. Ludwig hésitait sur quel cours il allait le plus détesté dans le future: DCFM avec le professeur Quirrell ou histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns (ba oui, avec quel autre professeur pourriez-vous vous endormir moins de 5 minutes après le début du cour?). La réponse viendrait sûrement plus tard, il n'était pas presser, il aurait toute l'année pour décider.

Le cour qui marqua la journée fut le cour de potion, avec le professeur Snape (le dernier cour, pour finir en beauté ou finir par le pire? ).

Le cours de leur bien aimé professeur de potion se passait dans les profondeurs du château, près de la salle commune des garçons. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de cours dans un couloir froid et sombre. Ils rejoignirent les élèves de leur âge et remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls: collés au mur, des gryffondors attendaient eux aussi le début du cours.

Des regards haineux s'échangeaient entre Draco et Potter, pendant qu'Angel regardait Ludwig et que celui-ci l'ignorait.

La cloche sonna, et la porte s' ouvrit sur le professeur de potion et ses cheveux gras.

"Entrez dans le silence et ne sortez pas vos baguettes. Installez-vous.

-Toujours aussi froid, commenta Ludwig à voix basse en passant devant le prof.

-Oui, on fais ce qu'on a dit? Lui répondit Draco.

-Bien sur, on fais comme prévus, on montre qu'on est très fortes en potions, dans le mauvais sens!

Les deux garçons s'installèrent dans le fond de la salle avec leurs amis.

Le cours débuta sur un long discours du prof qu'ils n'écoutèrent pas, trop occupés à faire semblant de dormir. S'en suivis un interrogatoire d'Harry Potter qui se prenait la première honte magistral de sa vie, après avoir répondu au prof qu'il pouvait poser ses questions à Hermione qui était debout depuis maintenant 10 minutes.

Le cours se termina sur la préparation d'une potion de babillage, laquelle fut ratée ou bâclée pour la plupart des élèves. Ludwig suivais avec attention les instructions, réussissant des points difficiles. Le maître des potions s'en aperçus lors d'un de ses passages auprès du duo blond. Comme il regardait Ludwig avec suspicion, celui-ci le remarqua, pris un ingrédient sur la table, et avant que Draco ne puisse réagir, le jeta dans le chaudron. Après quelques minutes le chaudron explosa. Une fumée noire s'en échappa entourant Ludwig et Draco. Le plus jeune des deux, vit une mèche de cheveux noirs apparaître dans la chevelure blonde de Ludwig, mais celle-ci s'estompa. Ludwig releva la tête, voyant que le parrain de son presque frère les regardaient.

"Ludwig Ivanov dans mon bureau immédiatement! 10 points en moins pour Serpentard!"

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle alors que Ludwig franchissait la porte de la classe. Le professeur fixa tour à tour chaque élèves du regard, les défiant de faire le moindre commentaire. Alors que ses yeux croisaient ceux d'Angel, il remarqua le sourire en coin qu'elle arborait.

"Mademoiselle Nott… "

Avant qu'il ne finissent sa phrase, il fut interrompu par le gloussement de la-dite demoiselle…

"A mon bureau, tout de suite!"

Angel se leva calmement,gardant aux lèvres un sourire moqueur. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle lui glissa à l'oreille

"J'aime beaucoup votre sens de l'impartialité… Faire échoué un élève volontairement en mettant un mauvais ingrédient dans sa potion… C'est digne du directeur de la maison Serpentard!"

Snape se raidit, Angel gloussa une nouvelle fois. Le professeur venait de confirmer ses soupçons. Elle s'en alla tranquillement.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>


	11. Rendez vous avec Snape

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,  
>Dans ce chapitre des espions se rassemblent. Mais quels sont leurs but?<br>Perceneige Laidies**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Rendez-vous avec Snape<strong>

Le bureau du professeur Snape se trouvait aux dernier sous-sol, à côté des cachots, et non-loin aussi de sa salle de cours. La porte qui y menait était des plus impressionnante: d'un imposant bois noire et d'une taille démesuré pour un plafond si bas, Angel dû se faire violence pour parvenir à la pousser. Elle était pile à l'heure pour son heure de colle, mais quand elle poussa la porte, Ludwig était déjà là. Le professeur la fixa de ses yeux sombres tandis que Ludwig gardait les yeux river sur leur professeur, ignorant encore Angel. Sous le regard scrutateur de l'enseignant, Angel s'immobilisa.

Snape dit lentement, après une courte pause: "Ferme la porte".

Angel s'exécuta, et le professeur de potion continua:

"Sachez d'abord qu'ici nous pourront parler sans craindre d'être écoutez. Un puissant sortilège protège toute cette pièce".

Angel et Ludwig se jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil surpris: où voulait-il en venir? Que personne n'entendrait leurs cris dû à leur punition pour leur colle?

Bien qu'il fut cour, Snape, qui les fixait toujours, remarqua ce petit échange non-verbale.

"Je devine que vous étes un peu perdu. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins: je suis le représentant de l'Organisation à Poudlard".

Là, leur deux bouches s'ouvrirent, littéralement. Snape sourie devant leur réaction, la première qu'ils montraient, et ils montraient la même!

"Vous étes à présent sous mon entière responsabilité. Vos ancien maître sont à présent entièrement déchargé de vous. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils vous avaient tenus dans la plus totale ignorance sur la grande famille qu'est l'Organisation, et que vous n'avez même pas la moindre idées de ce que cela puisse être.

"D'un certain côté je les comprend: moins de personnes sont au courants, moins il y a de risque de fuite ou d'exposition. Sachez toutefois que votre entrer à Poudlard marque une nouvelle période pour vous, avec un nouveau grade qui vous permet l'accès à ce genre d'information. J'ajouterais que pour parfaire votre éducation à ce sujet, je vous donnerais probablement des cours, car vous devez être informer pour pouvoir avancé. Les informations sont les bases de toute les guerres, de tous conflits, mais elles permettent aussi d'empêcher certains conflits d'éclater. Vous devez toujours obtenir les informations nécessaires.

"Ce qui m'amène à votre mission, jusqu'à nouvelle ordre: récolter des informations. Votre travail sera sur plusieurs plans: d'abord, vous devrez savoir tout ce qui se passe, espionner tout le monde, et consigner dans des rapports tout ce que vous ferrez. Ensuite vous devrez enquêter sur le passé de chacune et chacun, découvrir d'éventuelle points faibles, ce qui leur ferais envie, leurs centres d'intérêts… donc comment les manipuler facilement, et consigner tout ceci par écrit. Vous devrez aussi faire une analyse psychologique de tout les habitants de Poudlard. Et noter s'il y a des changements, des évolutions… Enfin vous devrez analysé les rapports humains, les rapports de force, qui est plus faible psychologiquement, qui domine, quelle sont les groupes d'ami(e)s…

"En bref, vous devrez garder un oeil sur tout et tout le monde, et tout ce que vous verrez vous devrez le consigner par écrit.

"C'est donc évidement une mission à long terme que je vous donne, et vous ne partez pas de zéro: vous aurez tout les dossier qu'on constituer vos prédécesseurs. Cependant vous devrez tout réétudié pour repéré des trous ou des incohérences, et ré-enquêté… et évidemment constitué des dossiers sur les élèves de votre année, qui n'ont pas encore été "enregistré". Vous devrez également mettre de côté les dossier des élèves ayant quitté notre école et les fait divers de l'année précédente.

"Je vous transmettrais aussi ultérieurement une liste de noms sur lequel vous ne devrez pas enquêté sur le passé ni surveiller tous les jours: ils sont considéré comme trop sensible pour vous être confier, j'en aurait donc la charge.

"Pour menez à bien ce lourd projet, je vous indiquerait une salle dans laquelle se trouve déjà tous ce dont vous aurez besoin. Vous avez cependant besoin de vous trouver un code bien à vous pour vous donner rendez-vous en urgence. Vous serez aussi chargé de trouver un code pour que je puisse vous convoquer au cas ou l'Organisation déciderait de vous donnez des ordres. Mais je vous prévient: cela n'est pas arriver depuis longtemps, très longtemps.

"Vous devrez donc enquêter chaque semaine et vous réunir au moins une fois par semaine pour mettre toutes vos découvertes en communs. Il est indispensable que vous connaissiez les dossiers en cour que vous traitez mais également les dossiers dont s'occupe votre partenaire, car si celui-ci venait à disparaître… Et bien vous devrez continuer seul.

"Vous devrez donc mettre en commun TOUTES les informations à votre disposition. J'insiste sur ce point car je sais l'entraînement que vous avez subit, qui à fait de vous ce que vous êtes: des espions. Et le propre de l'espion est de se méfier, vous n'accorder pas facilement votre confiance. Mais pour le bien de votre mission il est vitale d'avoir pleinement confiance en votre partenaire. Votre travail en partenariat se déroulera probablement pendant toute la durée de votre scolarité. Il est donc nécessaire qu'une relation de confiance s'installe rapidement et durablement entre vous.

"Enfin, je vous rappelle qu'aucune romance d'aucune sorte ne sera toléré, que ce soit entre vous deux ou l'un de vous deux avec l'un de vos sujet d'étude, pour ne pas vous détourner de votre mission ni endommager vos liens si précieux."

Après ses recommandations, les deux jeunes gens, abasourdis se regardèrent et quittèrent le bureau de leur nouveau mentor. Tous les deux savaient maintenant le statut de l'autre, et ils s'interrogeaient sur leur avenir commun: arriveraient-ils à s'entendre? Mais il y avait aussi des avantage à ce nouveau statut: ils seraient plus libre de leurs mouvements. Ils se séparèrent sans aucune parole pour l'autre, sachant tout de même qu'ils seraient obligé de ce revoir dans les plus brefs délais.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>


	12. Déambulations dans le château

**Bonjour,  
>Dans ce chapitre Angel se montre sous un autre jour, ou devrais je nuit car l'action se passe la nuit ;)<br>Bonne lecture!  
>Perceneige Laidies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Déambulation dans le château.<strong>

oOoOoO(AN)oOoOoO

Angel vit Ludwig retourner à la grande salle, probablement pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle préféra retourné dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de manger le dernier repas de sa première journée.

Tout en marchant machinalement, elle réfléchissait à sa vie: jusque là, tout n'avait été qu'entraînement pour ses 7 prochaines années. Mais même si elle recevait un nouveau titre et de nouveau avantages, cela ne changeait rien aux faits: sa vie de servitude continuerait. Elle resterait soumise, contrainte d'obéir à une terrifiante "puissance de l'ombre". Elle s'interrogeait beaucoup sur cette mystérieuse Organisation, et avait déjà essayé d'enquêter: elle n'avait jamais rien trouvé. Aux yeux de tous, l'Organisation tenait plus de la légende urbaine ou du mythe que la réalité. Elle trouvait trop beau que le professeur Snape leur livre comme ça des informations si capitale.

"Et s'il ment, comme le sauront nous? Nous n'avons aucuns moyens de vérifier ses dires…"

Angel ne faisait plus attention où elle allait. Quand elle émergea finalement de ses sombres pensées, elle ne reconnu pas le couloir où elle se trouvait. Elle erra pendant un bon moment avant de reconnaître un escalier qui lui semblait familier. En effet, après l'avoir gravit elle se retrouva dans le couloir où elle avait fait tant de mal à son frère. De là, elle retrouva la Grande Salle, où quelque retardataires traînait encore. Elle dépassa la salle et choisie d'explorer un peu plus le château. Elle continua donc le couloir, enregistra l'emplacement des portes, des fenêtres, les courbes des couloirs… Remarquait les changements, les tableaux et les autres décorations... C'était un exercice reposant, et bientôt Angel ne se posa plus de question: elle marchait, regardait, admirait… Tout simplement.

La luminosité baissait de plus en plus, mais ses yeux s'habituait très vite et mieux au noir que la plupart des gens. Elle n'y prêta donc pas beaucoup d'attention.

Soudain, elle perçus un bruit sur sa gauche. D'une ombre sortie un gros chat blanc, au pelage sale, le poile fourbu. D'habitude, Angel appréciait assez la présence des animaux (en vérité elle aimait vraiment certaines espèce et en supportait plus difficilement d'autre), mais ce chat là… Comment dire… Il l'a gênait. La mettait mal à l'aise.

"C'est ses yeux… Ils me fixe avec sadisme" Elle ne savait pas trop d'où elle tenait ça, mais c'était sur: le chat n'était pas gentil.

Et justement, il se mit à miaulé. Pas un simple petit miaulement discret, et bruit imposant, de forte intensité. Et il se mit à raisonné dans les couloirs.

Angel eu une réaction pour le mois étrange: elle regarda sa montre.

" 00;26… Le couvre feu est déjà passé depuis longtemps…"

Et alors Angel prit simplement ses jambes à son coup. Le chat continua de miaulé mais ne l'a suivit pas. Angel couru mais seulement pour s'éloigner du bouquant provoquer par le petit animal. Elle ne courrait pas à pleine vitesse. Elle ralentie bien vite, et se croyant en sécurité, se remit à flané dans les couloirs.

Des bruits la tirèrent de la contemplation d'un lustre de cristal particulièrement bien ciselé: des bruits de pas pressé.

Les battements de son coeur s'accélèrèrent sous le coup de l'adrénaline montante. Elle ne se posa pas de question: elle partie en courant. Et cette fois, Angel partie et couru le plus vit et le silencieusement qu'elle pu. Elle savait à peu près où elle était, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas retourner à son dortoir: elle ne voulait pas compromettre sa mission toute fraîche et éveiller les soupçons sur sa maison. Aussi se résolue donc à faire un peu détour.

Elle bifurqua à l'embouchure suivante et se retrouva dans le grande et haut couloir menant à la Grande Salle. L'architecture baroque était très présente: elle offrait des arques et des des courbes, des replis, des rebords et des coins sombres.

"Parfait" se dit-elle.

Quand l'homme qui l'a poursuivait arriva dans le couloir, elle était déjà prête. Elle était grimpé sur l'une des colonnes et s'était calé, le dos collé à l'une des voûtes du plafond.

L'homme était assez âgé, avait un visage disgracieux, avec de nombreuses rides (que la faible lumière faisait ressortir. Il tenait le chat serré contre lui, et le manipulait avec d'extrêmes précautions. Il était à out de souffle, et regardait de tout les côtés. Puis il laissa échappé un faible cris rageur et s'en va en traînant des pieds.

Quand Angel retrouva la sécurité de son lit, l'adrénaline coulait toujours à flots dans ses veines. Elle avait eu si peur de se faire prendre! Elle se promit, juste avant de s'endormir, de ne plus mais explorée le château de nuit. Mais elle savait aussi très bien qu'elle ne passerait pas sa prochaine nuit dans son lit.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>


	13. Deuxième journée de cours et premier vol

**Bonjour,  
>La fic continue tranquillement, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, je trouvais ça dommage de ne pas le poster,<br>Bonne lecture!  
>Perceneige Laidies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Deuxième jour à Poudlard et premier cours de vol<strong>

Ludwig se réveilla bien au chaud dans son lit. Il regarda à fausse fenêtre, qui affichait déjà le soleil levant. Il n'aimait vraiment pas vivre dans les sous sols du château. Il avait été habitué à vivre à l'extérieur depuis son enfance. Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil de son frère: 3h du matin. Il se rendormit aussitôt après avoir lu un chapitre d'un de ses livres d'entraînement que l'Organisation lui avait donné.

Il se fit réveiller par Draco qui pleurnichait dans un coin de la chambre, apparemment il n'arrivait pas à se coiffer. Ludwig se leva en maugréant, il oublia qu'il avait eu trop chaud durant la nuit. Il avait enlevé son pantalon de pyjama et comme il dormait torse nu, il était maintenant en boxer noir. Lorsqu'il arriva près de Draco, celui-ci leva sa tête, elle arriva au niveau d'une partie intime de Ludwig. Théo choisit se moment là pour sortir de la salle de bain.

"Je vois qu'il y a des choses entre vous. Je peux partir si je vous gêne.  
>-Ce n'est juste qu'un mal entendu. dit Draco en rougissant.<br>-Mais non, rigola Ludwig, on fait _ça _chaque matin. C'est notre sport de la journée!"

Draco rougissant poussa son frère qui tomba en arrière lamentablement. Il couru jusqu'à Théo qui ouvrit ses bras, comme pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais sa serviette en profita pour s'échapper.  
>"Toi aussi tu es un pervers? Vous êtes des méchants garçons! Vos méritez la punition!<br>-Oui, s'il te plaît Draco punit moi…  
>- Ta punition est de t'habiller pendant que je prends ma douche!<br>-Mais oui, à tout à l'heure Dray!"

Théo n'en revenait pas de la complicité entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ils l'avait complètement oublié. Ludwig se tourna vers lui et son regard partis du haut vers le bas en louchant vers Théo. Celui ci mit en certain temps à comprendre que sa serviette n'était plus là.  
>"Draco a prit ta serviette si tu l'a cherche, il n'aime pas les affaires qui traînent inutilement sur le sol.<p>

-Draco!  
>-Oui, Théochounet?<br>-Je vais te tuer!  
>-Il faudra en premier lieu me passer sur le corps, Théochounet!<br>-Ivanov arrête avec tes allusions….  
>-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…." susura Ludwig en se dirigeant vers Théo en le regardant d'un air très pervers. Puis il se détourna, et s'habilla en chuchotant : "de toute façons ton truc n'est pas intéressant…"<p>

oOoOoO(AN)oOoOoO

De son côté Angel avait réussit à ce rendormir. Elle se réveilla à 8h00 précise. Elle se leva en catastrophe, réveilla Hermione, qui fit de même avec les deux autres filles. Elles s'habillèrent en silence à moitié réveillées. Enfin prêtes elles rejoignirent les deux garçons qui les attendaient en bas de l'escalier.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, les gryffondors de première année eurent Histoire de la magie.  
>L'heure passa lentement, dans un silence total. Seuls deux élèves n'étaient pas entrain de dormir: Hermione et sa chère amie Angel. Elles avaient toutes deux les yeux ouverts et observaient en silence la scène, prenant de rares notes. L'heure de cour se termina enfin, et alors que la sonnerie retentissait, Angel remarqua la soudaine agitation qui secoua les dormeurs, trop heureux de quitter ce cour définitivement trop long. La classe se vida en un instant, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur du château pour leur prochain cours.<p>

C'était le cours de vol avec Madame Bibine, une ancienne joueuse professionnelle qui avait eu un accident. Les élèves arrivaient maintenant par petits groupes dans l'immense champ qui se trouvait à côté du terrain de Quiddich. Le Professeur éleva la voix et commença son discours :

"Aujourd'hui c'est votre premier cours de vol, vous en aurez tout le long de l'année puisque vous ne pouvez pas faire partis des équipes de Quiddich en première année."

On entendis un long soupir, Madame Bibine se tourna vers un petit groupe de serpentards et elle continua à leur intention :  
>"Mais on pourra toujours organiser des petits matches amicaux entre vos deux maisons ou faire des équipes mixes…"<p>

Angel regarda les visages du groupe perturbateur, et ne fut pas surprise de découvrir celui de son pa….partenaire…( elle avait vraiment du mal à s'y faire).  
>"Bien nous pouvons commencer le cours, suivez moi s'il vous plaît"<p>

Ils arrivèrent près d'une rangée de balais, de vieux, très vieux balais, tellement vieux qu'Angel regretta de ne pas avoir le sien… Il y avait des Brossus, des Comètes et des Nimbus, mais tous de séries très anciennes.

"Mettez vous devant un balais. Tendez la main droite au dessus du balai et dites: Debout!"

Les balais d'Angel et d'Harry arrivèrent automatiquement dans leur main. Hermione regarda son amie d'un air paniqué, Angel l'encouragea d'un regard. Du côté des Serpentards, Malefoy et Ivanov avaient déjà leur balai en main bien avant que leur professeur le leur ai demandées. Dès que tous les élèves eurent leurs balais en main, Madame Bibine leur montra comment monter sur le manche du balai.

"Maintenant vous donnez un grand coup de pied au sol pour vous envoler puis vous retournez au sol. Ne montez pas trop haut pour commencer."

Avant qu'elle eut terminer, un garçon du nom de Londubat s'éleva dans les airs sous les regards affolés de ses camarades. Comprenant qu'il était vraiment haut, il commença à paniqué, et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il tomba de son balai. Madame Bibine s' approcha de lui et remarqua qu' il avait le poignet cassé.

"Je l'accompagne à l'infirmerie. Que personne ne monte sur son balai au risque de se faire renvoyé de Poudlard!"

Sur ces mots elle partis en portant le pauvre malheureux. A peine furent-ils hors de vue, Malefoy se pencha et ramassa une petite boule en verre et rigola.

"Ludwig, regarde, le Rapeltout de Londubat, il n'a pas dû bien l'utiliser!

-Malefoy, rends-moi ça, je vais lui rendre plus tard.

-Quel gentil garçon, Potter! Et si j'en avais pas envie? Tu feras quoi? Pleurer?

-Draco, tu me fais la passe? lança Ivanov sur un rire moqueur.

-Dans les airs alors!"

Sous les regards mi- étonnés mi- effrayé des autres élèves ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et montèrent dans les airs.

OoOoO(LI)oOoOo

Draco lança la balle à dix mètres de Ludwig, qui accéléra pour rattraper au vol le petit objet. Nott enfourcha rapidement son balai, bientôt suivie de Potter, un peu honteux de son temps de réaction. Ils étaient maintenant quatre dans les airs, deux se faisant des passes, les deux autres essayant de récupérer le Rapeltout.

Les figures de hautes voltiges s'enchaînèrent de plus en plus rapidement, d'un côté comme de l'autre, bien qu'Harry ai du mal a suivre le rythme imposé par ses adversaires. Soudain, Ludwig, qui avait récupéré le Rapeltout, monta en chandelle, talonné par Angel. Sous l'effet de la vitesse, l'objet lui échappa des mains. Draco et Harry se précipitèrent en même temps vers lui. Draco le saisit au vol, mais Harry, qui n'avait pas bien calculer sa trajectoire, percuta violemment Draco. Le rapeltout vola dans les aires, décrivant un large arc de cercle et se dirigeant dangereusement rapidement vers le sol.

Angel fonça et le rattrapa juste avant que celui ci ne touche le sol. Elle fit un virage serrer, vola en rase motte quelques secondes et atterrit en douceur sur le gazon de la piste d'envol. Elle entendit les applaudissement des gryffondors, au loin, et leva le rapeltout en signe de triomphe. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas faire ça. Draco passa juste au dessus de sa tête et lui arracha l'objet des mains. Et la joute continua.

S'en suivit beaucoup de chandelle, de vole bas, de virage serré, de bourrades pour déstabiliser... plus des figures que Ludwig et Draco exécutait a la perfection. Mais Angel connaissait la plupart de ces manoeuvres, et arrivait de temps en temps a les contrer. Harry suivait. Il s'avérera qu'il était bon en vitesse mais incroyablement mauvais en manoeuvres. Résultat il se retrouva souvent le nez sur le gazon.

Ludwig exécutait une figure complexe quand ils furent arrêter par un perçant:

"Ivanov, Nott, Potter, Malefoy, suivez moi immédiatement" lancer par le Professeur McGonagall, qui venait d'arriver sur le terrain.

Elle partit vers le château d'un pas vif, et derrières elle les quatre fautifs devaient presque courrir tenant dans leur bras leur balai. Devant eux McGonagall répétait "Jamais! Jamais, je n'ai vus ça!" en les traînant dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte que la sous-directrice ouvrit violemment. "Professeur Flitwick, puis-je vous emprunter Dubois et Flint une minute ou deux, s'il vous plaît?"

Des regards remplit d'incompréhension s'échangeaient parmi les quatre jeunes gens. "Dubois et Flint sont-ils des bourreaux ?" s' interrogea Ludwig qui se rappella les méthodes douloureuses de l'Organisation. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, deux garçons plus âgés sortirent de la salle de cours. Ils devaient avoir tout les deux avoir 15 ans, mais l'un était à Gryffondor, l'autre à Serpentard.

Ludwig remarqua une légère tension entre les deux jeunes hommes.

McGonagall ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, et refermant la porte, elle se tourna vers eux et dit : "Suivez-moi, vous six. Et dans le silence! " Après plusieurs couloirs ils entrèrent dans le bureau de la sous-directrice. Lorsque le dernier entra, la porte se referma par magie, ne laissant aucune possibilité de sortir sans autorisation de la part de la professeure.

Celle-ci se tourna vers les plus vieux et tout en regardant les autres parla.

"Vous deux, je vous ai trouvés des joueurs pour vos équipes. Angel Nott de chez Gryffondor et Ludwig Ivanov de chez Serpentard joueront aux postes d'attrapeurs. Et Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy aux poste de poursuiveurs dans leur maison respective. Si vous les aviez vus voler, avec grâce et fluidité!

-Nous vous remercions, madame. Ça nous évitera de chercher de mauvais joueurs cette année. Dit le capitaine de Serpentard d'un ton ironique. Mais il faudra leur trouver des balais puisque le règlement de l'école interdit aux premières années d'en avoir un.

-Nousne pouvons pas laisser des joueurs de Quiditch voler sur des balais de l'école! Vous avez vu leurétat?! Non, il leur faut des vrais balais. N'est-tu pas d'accord avec moi, Dubois?"

Le dit Dubois regarda Flint, souffla et hocha la tête. Il n'aimait pas que Flint lui parle si froidement. McGonagall les regarda d'un air suspicieux mais ne dit rien. Un silence s'installa dans la salle, mais fut rapidement rompu par Ludwig, qui ne perdait pas le Nord.

"Draco et moi en avons, des Nimbus 2000 ainsi que des Brossus 1700 à moitié cassés.

-Et rappelles-toi, qui avait fait en sorte d'avoir de nouveaux balais quand le Nimbus 2000 est sortit." Le nargua Draco.

Ludwig le regarda et haussa les épaules. "Je sais plus si c'est toi ou moi mais c'avait pris plusieurs jours...

-Et vous Mlle Nott? En avez vous un? Demanda McGonagall.

-Oui, j'en ai un, je demanderai à mon père de me l'envoyer.

-Donc il en faudra juste un pour Mr Potter. Je me chargerai de convaincre le directeur. Vous pouvez disposer, bonne fin de journée les jeunes!

-Merci, à vous aussi Madame.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue...<strong>


	14. Rumeurs dans l'école et correspondance

**Bonjour,  
>Avez vous remarquer qu'à Poudlard les secrets se gardent jamais longtemps? Les rumeurs vont vite dans cette école, elles vont vite aussi dans nos écoles, faites attention à vous,<br>Bonne lecture  
>Perceneige Laidies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Rumeurs dans l'école et correspondance particulière<strong>

OoOoO(AN)oOoOo

La nouvelle se propagea dans l'école à une vitesse impressionnante, comme si les murs avaient des oreilles. Angel enregistra l'information qui lui donna une idée pour plus tard. Pour le moment, elle fraillait un passage entre les élèves. Angel, précédé d'Harry et d'Hermione, remarqua l'absence de Ron. Elle l'aperçut en compagnie de Neuville. depuis quand étaient-ils amis? Elle n'aimait pas découvrir des événement s'étant dérouler sans qu'elle en soit au courant.

Les trois amis s' installèrent à leur place habituelle, au fond de la salle. Le petit-déjeuner commença, ainsi que la distribution du courrier. Angel l'avait déjà eu, car son père lui avait envoyer son balais dans sa chambre, pressé de ce débarrasser de la corvée.

Des cris la firent sortir de ses pensées, une dizaine de chouette arrivant vers leur groupe portant un long paquet. Une onzième chouette déposa une lettre avec marqué "Important, à ouvrir en premier. " Le paquet atterrit juste à côté d' Harry, qui ouvrit la lettre et la lut à voix basse.

"Cher Mr Potter,

Vous trouverez dans ce paquet le balai que je vous ai promis. C'est un Nimbus 2000, je vous prierais de ne pas l'ouvrir à table, par soucis de confidentialité. Merci.

Professeur McGonagall."

Une chouette d'un plumage noir s'arrêta soudainement devant Angel. Elle tenait une enveloppe tout aussi noir que ses superbes plumes dans son bec. La jeune fille blêmit immédiatement, prit la lettre d'un geste ample et la fit disparaître prestement. Elle savait parfaitement d'où elle venait, sans même avoir besoin de regarder le sceau au dos de l'enveloppe.

Ils se levèrent alors de table, et Ron et Neuville les suivirent hors de la grande salle.

"Tiens, Potter et sa clique. Dit une voix trainante. Et une Nott à Gryffondor! Qu'on dit tes parents, Nott, devant cette malheureuse répartition?

-Draco, laisse tomber. J'en ai discuté avec Théo, les Nott non sont pas contre un peu de changement." Tenta Ivanov d'une voix basse. Pas assez bas car la principale concernée l'avait entendu. Malefoy continua sur un autre sujet.

"Potter, que tiens tu dans tes mains? Le balai que le directeur t'a offert par pitié? Ça doit être un Brossus ou une Comète.

-Figure toi Malefoy que c'est un Nimbus 2000, je crois que ce n'est pas ton cas? Clama Ron heureux de savoir quelque chose, il voulait faire partis du groupe des Gryffondors.

-Malefoy et Ivanov ont tout les deux des Nimbus 2000, je crois que c'étaient les premiers à en avoir, en Angleterre. ... l'informa Angel.

-Comment le sais-tu? Demanda Neville.

-Je suis une Nott! Je vous laisse, je pars devant..."

Angel quitta le groupe, birfurqua vers un couloir hide et sortit l'enveloppe. Le cachet qui l'avait fait réagir représenter une rose noir avec un serpent de autour de la fleur, c'était le seau de l'Organisation. Elle récita quelques formules et l'enveloppe s' ouvrit, elle lut ce que la lettre renfermer.

"Agent Angel Nott,

Vous avez pris connaissance de votre partenaire et votre nouveau mentor. Montrez-vous digne de la mission qui vous sera donner prochainement. Dans le prochain colis que nous vous adresseront, vous trouverez le matériel que vous nous avez demander.

Haut Général chargé des missions secondaires."

La lettre prit feu, la jeune fille la jeta et d'un même mouvement sortit sa baguette, et se retourna vers la personne qui pensait ne pas s'être fait repéré.

"Ludwig Ivanov! On se crois malin? J'aurai pût te lancer un sort qui t'aurai empêcher de marcher.

-Je n'en doute pas Nott, mais si tu avais remarqué que ma baguette est pointée vers toi.

-Fais un pas de plus et tu le regrettera! dit-elle en se mettant en garde.

-Mais où est passée la jeune fille bourgeoise innocente?" répondit-il en faisant de même.

Ils commençaient maintenant à décrire un cercle tout en restant face à face. Leurs gardes ne faiblissaient pas, ils cherchaient le point faible de l'autre, un moment d'inattention vaudrait la mort de leur vis à vis.

"_Experlliarmus!"_ Tonna une voix froide, dénudé de sentiments. L'homme récupéra tranquillement les deux baguettes qui avaient quitter les mains de leurs propriétaires. Les deux adolescents se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui tout en restant sur leur garde.

"Première leçon : Vous formez une équipe, vous devez donc coopérer et pas vous entretuer quand l'autre à le dos tourner. Est-ce clair?

-Oui, Monsieur l'ex Général."

Les deux jeunes gens avaient trouver le grade de leur mentor. Un bon point pour eux pensa le dit ex-Général qui esquissa un sourire.

"Ici je suis le Maître des Potions, Directeur de la maison Serpentard. Par conséquent je suis votre Professeur." Et mon nom est Snape si vous ne le savez pas. Reprenez!

-Oui, Professeur Snape, Directeur de la maison Serpentard, Maître des Potions de Poudlard. Répétèrent les deux adolescents.

-Un seul suffit. Je crois que vous avez cours avec moi, en route mauvaise troupe!"

Snape était fière d'avoir fait une blague pour améliorer l'ambiance de son groupe. Ambiance qui reposer sur des bases fragiles.

Quand le trio arriva devant la porte de la salle de cours, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Juste le fantôme du Baron Sanglant qui passer par là. Les deux élèves se séparèrent au moment où le reste arrivé.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>


End file.
